Le monde merveilleux de Komui sama et Reever chan
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur mes deux chéris... Pas sérieux, mignon, marshmallow, ptêt OOC, parfois citronné... mais pas beaucoup :D Ch10: deux hommes ne peuvent procréer... sauf si Komui s'en mêle. Mpreg.
1. Happy birthday!

Hellooooo les geeeeens!  
Ceci est un ptit OS-anniversaire pour notre maître à tous: Komui (oui, je sais, c'était le treize. Mais-euh, j'avais un exam d'Histoire-Géo le lendemain, fallait que j'étudie plein de trucs, j'étais stressée comme une malade, et j'ai pas eu le temps de penser à mon chiri TT en plus, je crois que j'ai raté ce fichu examen, donc en gros j'ai loupé l'annif de mon maître pour rien. Tch)

Aloooooooooooooooooooooors...  
Si on recompte depuis le départ de toutes toutes toutes les fics sur Komui en français...  
Il y en a quatorze (quinze avec celle-ci XD)  
Dont six avec Reever... (sept avec celle-ci XD)  
Et un seul lemon! (très beau soit dit en passant, bien que déprimant à souhait)  
C'est trop peu!  
Le KomuiReever doit régner sur Terre!  
Alors j'ai écrit ce petit truc.  
C'est à peu près IC.  
A peu près acceptable niveau marshmallow-ness.  
A peu près catalogué T... T+... M- si vous voulez...  
A peu près citronné...  
C'est un OS en "à peu près"  
Et je suis fatiguée.  
Donc pas trop d'humeur à essayer de faire le truc parfait.  
Je crois que c'est le premier truc "limony" que je poste... (j'ai déjà trois lemons et deux limes à mon actif, mais bieeeen cachés dans mes cahiers et mon disque-dur^^)  
Ah, non, y avait celui dans "le philtre d'amour"...  
Enfin bon tout ça c'est pour tirer en longueur.  
Pour le suspense^^

Ah! Oui! Il y a un ptit couple surprise. Je dis pas lequel, j'ai trop peur qu'on arrête de lire avant même de commencer^^

**Happy birthday !**

Reever étouffa un bâillement et vida son verre de Fanta.

Il était seul dans la section scientifique, et pour cause, il était près de minuit.

Un petit bip résonna dans le silence nocturne.

Reever éteignit l'alarme de sa montre.

-Minuit, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

Il se leva en s'étirant et en défroissant sa veste.

Il sortit de son bureau et éteignit la lumière. Il arpenta les couloirs en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Komui. Ce dernier dormait, avachi sur son bureau.

-Happy birthday to youuuu, souffla Reever en se plaçant derrière lui.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il posa un léger baiser à la jonction entre son oreille et sa mâchoire. Komui sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu sens la limonade, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu sens le café, murmura Reever en frottant son nez contre la joue de Komui, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'empêches de travailler, souffla Komui en le repoussant d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-T'as vraiment l'air de travailler, sourit Reever en glissant ses mains sous le pull de Komui.

-Mmmmh… je faisais une pause. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de te faire un câlin avant de dormir.

-Mmmmh, apprécia Komui en courbant le dos pour faciliter l'accès aux mains chaudes de Reever. C'est gentil.

-Je _suis_ gentil, chuchota Reever en plongeant son nez dans ses fins cheveux noirs.

-C'est pour ça que je t'adore.

-Bon anniversaire.

Komui se redressa d'un coup, broyant impitoyablement le nez de Reever.

-Oh merde !

-Komui !

-Oh merde ! répéta le Chinois en courant vers une armoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sortit un miroir d'une étagère et se mit à scruter son reflet.

-Je peux pas… je peux pas… avoir _encore_ un an de plus !

-C'est normal et naturel d'avoir un an de plus à chacun de ses anniversaires, fit remarquer Reever avec un sourire railleur.

-Pour toi, peut-être ! T'es pas en train de basculer dans la trentaine, toi ! Mon Dieu, je suis… vieux !

Komui se laissa tomber dans son divan, un doigt sur la joue. Reever fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu…

-J'ai une ride, là… murmura Komui d'une voix faible.

Reever se tut, perplexe.

-J'ai une ride, répéta Komui en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Ça y est, je suis vieux.

L'Australien s'assit à côté de lui.

-Hey ! Tu vas pas pleurer… pour ça ?

Komui ricana.

-C'est facile pour toi, de dire ça. Toi, t'as vingt-six ans. Moi, trente. C'est moi qui suis en train de devenir un vieillard sénile, pas toi.

Reever ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-D'où tu sors ces conneries ?

-Un jour, tu en auras marre d'être avec un type plus vieux. Et tu me laisseras. Alors je veux pas être vieux.

-T'es pas vieux.

-J'ai une ride.

Reever sourit en écartant les mains du visage de Komui.

-Je ne vois rien du tout, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Et je ne te laisserai pas avant loooongtemps.

-Combien de temps ?

-Hm… pas avant que tu aies cinquante ans.

-Pourquoi cinquante ?

-C'est bien à ce moment-là qu'on commence à avoir des problèmes d'érection et des cancers à la prostate, non ?

-Hm, c'est vrai, admit Komui.

Reever partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Quoi ? marmonna Komui, vexé.

-Donc, tu t'inquiètes plus à l'idée que je te quitte pour une ride imaginaire, qu'à l'idée que je reste avec toi uniquement pour le sexe ?

-Je m'en fous que tu m'aimes ou pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes près de moi. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Parce que moi, je t'aime.

-Hey, moi aussi je t'aime.

Komui leva des yeux tout brillants vers lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Sinon, pourquoi je serais resté réveillé si tard, juste pour te dire « bon anniversaire » ?

Komui sourit.

-D'habitude, Lenalee vient me réveiller à trois heures avec mon café d'anniversaire.

-Je sais. J'ai essayé d'être le premier.

-Je t'aime tant, murmura Komui en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Reever rit et prit possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, il vit que Komui avait les joues toutes roses et le regard brillant.

-Reever… j'ai envie de faire l'amour…

-… avec moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans ce divan ? chuchota-t-il.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais dès que tu auras vu ton cadeau.

Komui écarquilla les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il battit des mains, exactement comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Je veux mon cadeau !

Reever se leva et attrapa la main de Komui.

-Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent du bureau désordonné et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Reever marchait à grands pas et Komui le suivait, le cœur battant. Il scrutait son blond, impatient.

Son cou doré lui faisait tellement envie… sa peau si douce, ses épaules larges, ses mains chaudes et fermes, ses lèvres…

Il s'immobilisa, juste sous une fenêtre. La lune éclairait ce pan de couloir d'un rai de lumière argentée. Tout semblait irréel, et Reever paraissait être un ange tombé du ciel.

-Si on laissait tomber le cadeau pour aujourd'hui ? murmura le Chinois.

-Nan, tu me suis et tu te tais.

Reever se remit à marcher, traînant derrière lui un Komui plus que boudeur. Ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la nuit et s'éloignèrent un peu de la Citadelle. Ils grimpèrent au sommet d'un talus, à la lisière de la forêt où Kanda s'entraînait tous les matins.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? grommela Komui.

-Ici. Assieds-toi.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, et Reever tendit le doigt vers le ciel.

-Regarde.

Komui fixa la voûte céleste, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le ciel était magnifique, bleu presque noir, sans aucun nuage, scintillant de centaines de millions d'étoiles.

Soudain, une traînée blanche jaillit dans le ciel.

-Une étoile filante ! s'exclama Komui, émerveillé.

Des dizaines d'autres suivirent.

-Une pluie d'étoiles filantes ? Mais… c'est bizarre, j'ai entendu nulle part qu'il allait y avoir une pluie d'étoiles filantes cette nuit.

Reever coupa court à ses réflexions en l'embrassant doucement.

Komui s'allongea dans l'herbe pour observer plus facilement le ciel.

-Tu peux faire un vœu, murmura Reever en se couchant à côté de lui.

-Je veux que Lenalee soit heureuse pour toujours !

-C'est un vœu pour toi que tu es censé faire, souffla Reever.

-Je veux… je veux que tu ne me quittes jamais et qu'on continue de s'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'un Akuma de niveau 4 vienne démolir la Citadelle et nous tue tous.

-Euh… l'Akuma fait partie de ton vœu ? s'inquiéta Reever.

-C'était un exemple. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, si tu préfères. Oh ! Regarde !

Komui tendit le doigt vers un long filament argenté déchirant le ciel. Reever attrapa sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres, le faisant rougir. Komui fixa le ciel pendant de longues minutes, émerveillé.

-Et toi, ce serait quoi, ton vœu ?

Reever ne répondit pas. Komui coula un regard vers lui, et constata qu'il dormait. Il resta encore quelques instants à scruter le firmament, profitant avec délectation du souffle tiède et sucré dans son cou. Puis la pluie d'étoiles prit fin.

-C'est fini… chuchota Komui, ébahi.

Il observa Reever, si beau endormi dans l'herbe, et n'osa pas le réveiller. Il le prit doucement par les genoux et les épaules, et le souleva en mode princesse.

-Hmpf, il pèse son poids, grommela Komui en reprenant le chemin de la Citadelle.

OoOoO

Allen, caché dans l'ombre derrière un bosquet au pied de la Citadelle, prit le dernier flacon lumineux. Il l'ouvrit et une vive lumière en jaillit, se précipitant vers le ciel dans une magnifique traînée blanche. Il posa le flacon vide à côté des cinquante autres, puis observa le talus à la lisière de la forêt. Il vit Komui se lever, portant Reever dans ses bras, puis se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il sourit, attendri, en rangeant les flacons vides dans une caisse.

-N'empêche, je me demande comment Reever-san a réussi à enfermer des étoiles filantes dans des flacons de verre… oh, merde, il en restait un… marmonna Allen en ramassant un flacon qui avait roulé sous un buisson.

-Moyashi ? gronda une voix grave derrière lui.

-C'est Allen, mon nom ! s'exclama-t-il sans se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'…

Kanda n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Allen comprit que le mot coincé derrière ses lèvres était « attendais ».

-Je rendais un service à Reever-san, expliqua-il en fixant le ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- ?

-Allumer des étoiles filantes. Regarde !

Allen ouvrit le tout dernier flacon et observa l'étoile se perdre dans la nuit.

Il frissonna en sentant des lèvres se presser dans son cou.

-Tu as fait ton vœu ? murmura Allen en se retournant enfin.

-Hn.

-Et c'est ?

Kanda lui fit un demi-sourire narquois.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Allen sourit en nouant ses bras autour du cou du Japonais.

OoOoO

Komui déposa Reever dans son lit, en jetant un dernier regard vers la fenêtre.

Une nouvelle étoile fendit le ciel.

-Vraiment bizarre, marmonna-t-il en enlevant sa veste et son béret.

Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de débarrasser Reever de sa blouse de labo. L'Australien ouvrit un œil.

-Skisspass ? marmonna-t-il.

-Tu t'es endormi. On est dans ma chambre.

Reever sourit.

-Ton cadeau t'a plu ?

-J'ai adoré ! s'exclama Komui en l'embrassant.

Reever glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son chéri, avant de les laisser dériver vers son dos.

-Tu as toujours envie de faire l'amour ? chuchota-t-il en remontant le pull bleu clair.

-Si ça ne te dégoûte pas de le faire avec un vieux…

-Mh, je devrais pouvoir supporter…

-Et comme c'est mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus ! ajouta Komui, tout réjoui.

-Comme tu veux, murmura Reever en lui enlevant son pull.

Komui défit son gilet, sa chemise et desserra sa cravate, puis arracha le tout, dévoilant son torse bronzé.

-Comment tu fais pour être toujours tout brun ? T'as caché un solarium quelque part ?

-Hm, c'est naturel chez moi. Comme toi et tes deux jolies petites aréoles roses, sourit Reever.

Komui ramena ses bras contre son torse, cachant les aréoles incriminées.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? marmonna-t-il, rouge de confusion.

Reever l'embrassa en caressant son dos d'ivoire, doux et langoureux, puis défit sa ceinture et promena ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

Komui le repoussa vers le matelas, avec un sourire peu rassurant. Il défit la ceinture du blond et abaissa son pantalon, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il ôta son propre pantalon, et s'allongea sur Reever, ses yeux caressant amoureusement chaque partie de son corps.

Komui attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, tout en remontant les jambes du blond sur ses épaules.

Reever laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté, se détendant peu à peu au rythme des caresses de son amant.

-Hmmm Komui… souffla-t-il en se cambrant légèrement.

-Q-quoi ?

-T'es pas vieux… du tout…

Le Chinois sourit, rougissant, et cacha son visage dans le cou de Reever, tandis que d'un coup de rein, il plongeait son corps dans le sien.

OoOoO

Komui ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil. Reever dormait encore, tout doré dans la chaude lumière de l'aube. Il embrassa sa peau ambrée puis s'étira en bâillant.

Il vit une tasse recouverte d'une sorte de petite couverture, posée sur sa table de nuit et agrémentée d'un Post-it.

Komui lut le petit mot.

_Nii-san_

_Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, vous étiez tellement mignons !_

_J'ai mis un tissu sur la tasse en espérant que ton café d'anniversaire ne refroidirait pas trop…_

_Bon anniversaire !_

_Lenalee_

Komui prit la tasse.

Elle était encore tiède.

Il but une gorgée, puis sentit la main chaude de Reever sur son épaule.

-Tu veux du café ? demanda le Chinois avec un sourire tendre.

-Bon anniversaire…

* * *

Alors?

Je m'obtsine dans la voie sacrée du recueil de mini-OS KomuiReever, ou c'est une idée compètement pourrie?

Une review, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize?


	2. Pourquoi je t'aime?

**Yosshi:** Gaaaah j'ai pris plein de retard dans ce recueil! En plus, j'avais prévu de mettre d'abord un OS où Komui se pète des crises de jalousie, mais j'ai même pas eu le courage de le taper TT J'ai du retard dans tout TT Je tape tellement lentement TT Quand je regarde tous mes cahiers remplis de fics, ma fic Clamp qui stagne au chapitre 4, mon Yuvi qui attend désespérément que je me documente sur l'US Army, mon SasuNaru qui déprime tout seul dans son coin, mon ItaSasu dont je dois réécrire toute la partie II, mes OS KomuiReever, ma ficlet OzGil qui moisit depuis des mois... J'écris trop... je devrais me calmer (enfin, faut dire ça à mon subconscient, c'est lui qui trouve toutes les idées)... et en plus, j'écris plus vite que je ne poste...**  
Reever:**En plus tu écris mal.**  
Yosshi:** Méchant! Moi qui t'aime tellement! Pourquoi me détestes-tu?  
**Reever: **Tu ne m'aimes pas, sale perverse, tu t'intéresses seulement à moi depuis que tu as été t'imaginer que je pouvais être assez inconscient pour laisser le crétin à perruque me mettre sa [censuré] bien profond, et me [censuré] jusqu'à ce que je [censuré]! Et tu crois que je vais être gentil, en plus?**  
Komui *sortant de nulle part*: **Mais pourquoi tu t'autocensures, mon coeur? Tu sais, j'adoooore quand tu deviens vulgaire... c'est tellement plus ex...  
**Reever *désespéré*:** Ferme-la, en fait.  
**Yosshi: **Mais moi je t'aime! Pour de vrai! Tu es carrément trop canon! Tu es un dieu! Je t'adore, j'ai même pleuré quand j'ai cru que t'étais mort!  
**Reever *déstabilisé*: **Mais... je... enfin, de toute façon, tu ne m'aimes que pour mon physique. Y a que l'extérieur qui compte, pour des fangirls comme toi...  
**Komui *un sourire pervers aux lèvres*:** Moi j'aime beaucoup ton intérieur, Reever-chan...  
**Yosshi: **Nan Reever-chan! Ne tue pas Komui! Il est pervers, mais c'est pour ça que tu l'adores!  
**Reever *le poing encore levé, couvert de sang, Komui écroulé au sol*: **J'adore pas ce cinglé.  
**Yosshi: **On dit ça, on dit ça... mais _moi_, j'ai la preuve du contraire.  
**Reever: **Gnéé?  
**Yosshi: **Lis cet OS, tu comprendras...

**Pourquoi**** je t'aime ?**

Komui était installé sur les genoux de Reever, qui était lui-même assis devant son bureau, déjà bien lancé dans le travail alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Enfin, il _était_ lancé dans le travail, avant que Komui ne surgissent de nulle part pour accaparer son attention.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime, mon Reever-chan en sucre ?

Reever se serait volontiers esclaffé, s'il n'avait pas été touché par la mignonne couleur rose qu'avaient prise les joues de son supérieur.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime dans notre relation ? demanda encore le Chinois, attendant une réponse qui n'arrivait visiblement pas.

-Euuh… le sexe ? proposa Reever avec un sourire hésitant.

-Mmmoui… murmura Komui, pensif. Mais non. C'est pas ça.

Il sourit, plissant les yeux dans une mimique prédatrice, et promena ses doigts sur la chemise de son blond.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu es très, très, très satisfaisant au lit, mon Reever-chan, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Oh oui, très, très, très satisfaisant… Mmmmh…

Reever écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, Komui était en train de s'exciter tout seul et de se frotter langoureusement contre lui. Il s'échauffait déjà, soupirant et haletant.

-Euh… je ne te dérange pas trop ? finit-il par demander.

Komui lui adressa un large sourire, parfaitement pervers, puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en reprenant son souffle.

-Bon. Alors, pourquoi je t'aime ?

-Parce que tu as besoin de compagnie ? tenta Reever avec une grimace moqueuse.

-C'est vrai que tu dois être la seule personne au monde avec Lenalee-chan à pouvoir me supporter plus de cinq minutes… je comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, je suis gentil, non ?

Reever craqua en voyant son air d'enfant perdu.

-Si, chuchota-t-il en se tendant pour l'embrasser.

Komui reprit des couleurs, rasséréné.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. C'est pas pour ça que je t'aime, murmura-t-il en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Reever.

-Parce que je suis incroyablement beau ? suggéra ce dernier, ricanant.

Le Chinois posa ses doigts sur ses tempes pâles pour descendre sur ses sourcils blonds, ses paupières rendues bleues par les nuits d'insomnie, l'arête de son nez fin, ses joues piquantes, ses lèvres douces et tièdes.

-Tu es beau mon Reever… tellement beau… chuchota-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, millimètre après millimètre.

L'Australien entrouvrit la bouche, attendant le baiser qui n'arriva jamais.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça non plus, lança-t-il en s'écartant.

Reever soupira. C'était quoi, cette nouvelle lubie ?

-Parce que tu es inexorablement attiré par mon corps jeune, souple et fort, alors que tu te vois vieillir, que tu te chopes des rhumatismes et que tu n'as pas le moindre gramme de muscle ?

Komui écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

-Mais je ne te permets pas ! Je n'ai pas de rhumatismes !

Reever partit d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était bien lui, ça, il se faisait traiter de vieux au physique de lopette, et il ne protestait que sur des détails insignifiants.

Komui acheva de déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant du regard le torse légèrement bronzé qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Ooohh, oui, je suis attiré par ton corps… souffla Komui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais c'est pas ça…

-Parce que je suis celui qu'il te faut pour calmer tes crises de délire mégalomaniaque ? reprit le blond plus sérieusement.

Komui lui offrit un visage rayonnant.

-On _pourrait dire_ que c'est ça… tu es tellement gentil avec moi… mais c'est pas ça non plus.

Il se pencha pour frotter sa joue contre son cou, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux blonds, tellement doux.

-Parce que tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ? murmura Reever, bas, bas, comme un secret.

-Je pourrai toujours compter sur toi ? demanda Komui en posant des baisers papillons sur le haut de son torse.

-Toujours, répéta Reever en penchant la tête sur le côté pour offrir l'accès à la bouche du Grand Intendant.

-Même si j'ai peur ?

-Surtout si tu as peur.

Komui sourit, apaisé. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait parfois peur de marcher dans les couloirs sombres, peur de voir un Akuma apparaître de nulle part, peur de sortir de la Citadelle. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, ce n'était pas lui qui courait sous les feux ennemis. Mais il avait peur, pour lui et pour ses Exorcistes. C'était difficile d'admettre qu'il avait _peur_. Qu'il avait besoin d'avoir Reever près de lui pour le réconforter, alors que des soldats de Dieu, des apôtres, des Exorcistes comme Allen, ou Kanda, ou Lavi traversaient cette putain de guerre sans avoir à tout prix besoin de quelqu'un contre qui s'endormir le soir.

-Je t'aime pour ça aussi, souffla Komui en léchant doucement la peau tendre sous le lobe de son oreille. Mais c'est pas le principal.

-Parce que je suis un challenge cérébral pour toi ?

-Hmmm, c'est vrai que j'aime bien parler avec toi. C'est pas pour dire, mais les Exorcistes peuvent être _limités_ intellectuellement, c'est incroyable… rit-il doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Reever frémit sous sa caresse.

-Mais c'est pas non plus pour ça.

-Allez, pourquoi ? s'impatienta Reever.

Komui sourit d'un air pervers.

-Tu veux un indice ? C'est une question de _goût_.

-L'amour est toujours une question de goût, répondit Reever, perplexe.

-Non, pas le goût au sens figuré. Au sens _propre_.

Reever rougit violemment.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'adore ton goût… chuchota Komui en mordillant sa carotide, fouillant l'air de rien dans ses poches.

Il sortit un petit bocal empli d'une crème brun clair.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? grommela Reever.

-Crème au beurre, goût moka. C'est la même que dans les bûches de Noël.

-Nan nan nan, s'affola Reever en secouant la tête. Là, tu me détaches, je suis plus d'accord !

Parce que bien sûr, la première chose que Komui avait faite avant de s'installer sur ses genoux avait été d'attacher ses poignets derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

-Bien sûr que je ne te détache pas, mon amour, susurra Komui en dévissant le couvercle du bocal et en tartinant consciencieusement le torse de Reever avec la crème moka. Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ?

-Tais-toi, je flippe, là ! s'écria presque le blond.

Il y avait des jours où son amant lui faisait _vraiment_ peur.

-Ta peau a exactement le bon pH, la bonne température, le bon taux d'humidité pour que la crème au beurre libère toute sa saveur…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Reever.

Quand, en plus, il invoquait la chimie pour justifier ses penchants pervers, ça ne lui faisait plus peur, ça le faisait carrément délirer de frayeur.

Il s'étrangla en sentant la langue de Komui courir sur son ventre, recueillant la crème.

-Tu combles tous mes sens… chuchota le Chinois en l'embrassant. C'est pour ça. T'es le truc le plus énorme qui me soit jamais arrivé. Tu me brûles le cerveau. Tu me rends fou. Tu me rends fou et pourtant tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour calmer mes délires.

-J'y peux rien si t'es cinglé, grommela Reever.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je t'aime, souffla Komui. Je t'aime parce que je t'aime.

Reever leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du Grand Intendant. Il avait l'air très sérieux, malgré les taches couleur moka aux coins de ses lèvres et sur le bout de son nez, ses yeux brillaient et des rougeurs grandissaient sur ses joues.

Il était parfaitement mignon.

-Moi… moi aussi… balbutia Reever. Je… je t'aime… parce que je t'aime…

* * *

**Yosshi: **Si ça c'est pas de l'amour...  
**Reever *rouge de confusion*: **Oui mais non, c'est pas ce que tu penses...  
**Komui *l'enlaçant étroitement*: **C'est tout à fait ce qu'elle pense. Hein mon ptit Reever, tu aimes quand je t'attache et quand je te mange comme un ééénorme gâteau au café, nee?  
**Reever *essayant de se défaire des bras de son cinglé*: **Non, je n'aime pas! Tu aimerais si je t'attachais et que je te couvrais de confiture, toi?  
**Yosshi: **Ne demande pas ça, il serait capable de répondre "oui".  
**Komui: **Elle me connaît bien, cette petite ^v^ Vas-y mon Reever en sucre, attache-moi, mange-moi, je t'offre mon corps!  
**Reever: **N'importe quoi =.=""  
**Yosshi: **Au fait, si vous me laissez des belles reviews, je vous offre en exclusivité Komui jaloux de XXX, le mystérieux rival qui a (soi-disant) des vues sur Reever. D'ailleurs, de qui Komui pourrait-il être jaloux? (celle qui trouve a le droit de me donner un thème pour un OS que je ferai plus tard^^)  
**Reever: **Moi je sais! C'est le travelo qui m'a sauté dessus dans le tome 18!  
**Komui *à peine rougissant*: **Faut dire que t'étais vachement canon ce jour-là... kukuku j'en ai bien profité, d'ailleurs -^v^-

Pliize, des reviews pour l'auteure folle qui n'en peut plus du nombre de fics qui s'amoncellent dans sa chambre, qui n'arrive plus à penser autrement qu'en mode KomuiReever ou KuroFye, qui voudrait des journées de trente heures pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à lire des fics et à en écrire, et qui vous aime beaucoup beaucoup!


	3. Il est à moi!

**Reever:** Quoi? T'as même pas écrit _une ligne_ de ton ItaSasu, et tu oses réapparaître avec un nouvel OS?**  
Yosshi: **Pardon! C'est plus fort que moi! Je suis devenue fan de mon recueil! Je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit!**  
Komui: **Hey! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire des wet-dreams concernant Reever-chan!**  
Reever:** N'imagine même pas que je vais te laisser m'approcher, maintenant que j'ai entendu ça.**  
Yosshi: **Je parlais pas de ça TT J'ai eu une idée d'OS _en rêve_... Et c'était tellement mignon, je pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher... **  
Reever: **Mouais. Je vois le genre. Je vais encore me faire attacher?**  
Komui: **Oooh, ouiii, s'il te plaît...  
**Yosshi: **Nan, pas cette fois...  
**Komui: **Aww...  
**Yosshi: **Ah! et au fait... pour le "concours" que j'ai lancé à la fin de l'OS précédent: la personne à trouver n'était pas Soeur Bonnaire (c'était juste un exemple lancé au hasard xD). Le jeu est toujours ouvert, vu que je n'ai pas encore posté cet OS... J'attends vos idées avec impatience (juste pour pouvoir m'imaginer plein de couples glauques xD) Et proposez vos thèmes, ça pourrait me donner des idées pour d'autres OS^^

**Il ****est à moi !**

-Lenalee !

La jeune fille se retourna vers la source du cri. Johnny courait vers elle en agitant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Le scientifique s'arrêta, soufflant et haletant, cherchant son oxygène.

-Ils… se disputent… c'est impossible de travailler… dans ces conditions… expliqua-t-il.

La Chinoise soupira. Pourquoi était-elle toujours chargée de réconcilier son frère et Reever ?

-Ok, j'y vais. Ils sont où ?

-A la bibliothèque de la Section Scientifique. Ils… se lancent des livres à la figure… Enfin, surtout Komui.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, puis marcha à grands pas vers la bibliothèque.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle vit les scientifiques tapis sous les tables, terrorisés.

Elle entendit un cri hystérique. Son frère.

-RENDS-LE-MOI ! IL EST A MOI !

Lenalee se baissa pour éviter un épais dictionnaire qui traversa la bibliothèque par la voie des airs.

-Calme-toi, répondit Reever en évitant le gros volume, sans lâcher ses calculs des yeux.

Il griffonna quelque chose dans le coin supérieur de sa feuille de calcul, ce qui eut le don de faire hurler Komui encore plus fort.

-ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE !

-J'écris. Ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache.

-C'EST UN CRIME ! rétorqua Komui en balançant une encyclopédie, qui alla percuter le mur derrière Reever.

-Nii-san, calme-toi, dit Lenalee en se plaçant devant la table de l'Australien, pour faire rempart de son corps. Arrête de lancer des livres sur les gens !

-C'est pas sur les gens, c'est uniquement sur moi, lâcha Reever, tranquille, comme s'il n'était absolument pas en train d'attiser la colère d'un cinglé réputé pour ses crises de folie proches de la psychose.

Lenalee croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-IL ME VOLE MES AFFAIRES ! répondit Komui, rouge de fureur.

-Le couple est basé sur le partage et l'échange, tenta d'expliquer la Chinoise.

-Le seul échange dont il accepte l'existence dans le couple s'appelle « l'échange de fluides », ricana Reever en feuilletant un bouquin.

Lenalee rougit, pas encore habituée à l'aspect pervers de la personnalité de son frère.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! se récria Komui. Je te prête plein de trucs ! Juste… pas ça.

-Pas quoi ? demanda Lenalee en se tournant vers le blond.

Il haussa les épaules. Lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il était responsable.

Komui trépignait, grimaçant comme un enfant capricieux.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, conclut-il en croisant les bras, boudeur.

-Alors là, carrément pas, répondit Reever sans lui adresser un regard.

Il lâcha un soupir excédé en voyant qu'il avait cassé la mine de son crayon contre son bloc de feuilles, puis fouilla ses poches et en sortit un taille-crayon.

-NAAAAON ! hurla Komui en se jetant sur lui comme si il avait sortit une bombe à retardement de sa poche.

Lenalee écarta les bras pour protéger Reever, essayant d'éviter le meurtre. Komui tenta de la contourner, d'étrangler le blond par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, de l'assassiner sauvagement malgré la jeune fille prise en sandwich entre eux.

-NII-SAN ! s'écria Lenalee en le repoussant comme elle le pouvait.

-Lenalee, s'il te plaît… dit Komui, très calme, étrangement calme. Dégage de mon chemin !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça ! Sous le choc, elle s'écarta, laissant Komui face à face avec Reever.

Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _encore _?

Komui fut déstabilisé par ce calme.

-Tu… tu m'as volé… tu me l'as volé !

-Mais quoi ? s'exaspéra Lenalee.

Komui attrapa le poignet de Reever et lui arracha le crayon des mains.

-Tu me l'as volé ! Il est à moi !

-Ton… crayon ? s'étonna Lenalee. Tu as détruit la bibliothèque pour un stupide… _crayon _?

-C'est pas un stupide crayon ! se récria Komui en se tournant vers sa sœur. C'est… c'est… c'est très important !

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ce crayon, soupira Reever en retournant à son travail.

-C'est pas ça ! C'est parce que… c'est toi qui me l'as donné !

Reever lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Hein ?

-Tu… ne t'en souviens même pas ? Il ne s'en souvient pas ! s'écria Komui en balançant un nouveau bouquin dans les airs.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'affola Reever en protégeant son visage de ses bras.

-C'est toi qui me l'as donné… le jour où je suis tombé amoureux ! C'est le seul truc qu'il me reste du jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et tu t'en sers pour tes stupides calculs !

-C'est un crayon, c'est normal qu'il écrive avec, expliqua Lenalee en posant une main sur son épaule, pour l'apaiser.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? l'interrompit Reever. Je ne te l'ai sûrement pas offert. J'ai dû l'oublier sur ton bureau !

Komui poussa un grand cri de rage.

-Mais on s'en fout ! Que tu me l'aies donné consciemment ou pas, ça reste _mon_ crayon ! Ça reste un souvenir important !

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé, dit Reever en fronçant les sourcils. J'en reviens pas d'être en couple depuis des années avec un hystérique pareil.

Lenalee le fusilla du regard.

-C'est pas gentil de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il essaie de te dire qu'il tient à toi au point de devenir hystérique pour un stupide crayon, et toi…

-Mais on n'a jamais vu personne battre son petit ami parce qu'il lui avait emprunté son crayon ! Surtout que si c'est un souvenir du début de notre relation, j'ai autant le droit que lui de l'utiliser !

Il se calma et reprit sa respiration. Il était en train de se laisser emporter dans son jeu débile.

-Sauf que _moi_, je ne l'utilise pas ! cracha Komui en faisant mine de se jeter de nouveau sur lui pour le tuer – Lenalee le retint juste à temps.

-Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de garder un stupide crayon ! répliqua Reever, haussant le ton.

Komui s'était passablement calmé, mais il gardait des rougeurs au niveau des pommettes. Exactement comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Je garde ce _stupide crayon_, comme tu dis, parce que j'ai oublié le temps qu'il faisait, dit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, interloquée, imitée par Reever.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond, excédé.

-Je me souviens du nom de tous les gens qui ont été les cobayes humains de la Congrégation, du temps où je n'étais pas encore Intendant. Je me souviens du moindre mot écrit sur les pages de chacun des livres qu'il y a dans cette pièce. Je me souviens de tous les éléments dans le tableau périodique. Dans l'ordre, avec leur électronégativité, la répartition de leurs électrons, leur masse atomique relative, tout. Je me souviens de tout ce dont on doit se souvenir pour faire le métier que je fais, et même plus. Mais j'ai _oublié _quel temps il faisait dehors le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Reever entrouvrit la bouche, rendu muet par la surprise.

-Et je me rends compte qu'un jour, j'oublierai même où j'étais ce jour-là, ce que je faisais, comment tu étais habillé, si tu sentais le café ou la limonade, et ça, ça m'effraie vraiment. Perdre la mémoire, c'est mourir un peu. Et mourir, c'est juste… trop horrible. Alors, oui, je garde un stupide crayon, que je n'utilise pas, parce qu'un jour, c'est le seul truc qui me restera de l'époque où j'ai commencé à t'aimer.

Il tourna les talons et fit mine de sortir à grand pas.

-C'était le jour où je t'avais amené mon rapport de laboratoire à propos de la première Innocence que Lenalee nous avait ramenée, c'est ça ? dit Reever.

Komui s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il posa la main sur le chambranle, mais ne se retourna pas, ni même ne répondit.

-Ma première Innocence ? s'étonna Lenalee. Ça remonte vraiment loin, ça…

-J'avais posé le rapport sur ton bureau et je m'apprêtais à partir sans même essayer de te réveiller. Tu t'es réveillé tout seul et tu as pris mon rapport, tu m'as dit de rester et tu l'as feuilleté. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des erreurs, et je me suis placé derrière toi pour voir où était le problème. J'ai corrigé mon rapport par-dessus ton épaule, et mon crayon est tombé de ma poche, sur ton bureau. Je m'en suis rendu compte le lendemain, mais il n'était déjà plus là. C'est ce jour-là, non ?

Komui acquiesça sans un mot.

-Il faisait trente degrés. Soleil tapant. Je m'en souviens parce que je me plaignais de la chaleur. C'est le seul jour de toute ma carrière où je portais un T-shirt. J'ai dû libérer plus de phéromones que d'habitude, à cause de la chaleur… ça doit être pour ça que tu es « tombé amoureux ».

Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'ils ramènent tout à la science et à la chimie, ces deux-là.

-Tu t'en souviens ? chuchota Komui en se retournant doucement.

-De toute évidence… lâcha-t-il en reprenant ses calculs.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, tandis que les scientifiques réapparaissaient peu à peu, comprenant que le danger était passé.

En un éclair, Komui fut juste en face de Reever, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu t'en souviens. Pourquoi tu t'en souviens ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je crevais de chaud, ce jour-là, marmonna Reever, gêné, le regard fuyant.

-Non, on a eu plein d'autres canicules, depuis. Tu t'en souviens parce que…

Reever plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Komui, attendant la suite.

-… moi aussi, je dégageais plein de phéromones ? demanda le Chinois à mi-voix, posant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

-Mouais, répondit Reever, un peu à contrecoeur. Des tonnes.

Komui gloussa comme une jeune fille, et serra Reever contre lui. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille, murmurant toutes sortes de choses qui le firent rougir violemment.

-Attendez… dit Lenalee, les interrompant dans leurs bavardages pervers. Ma première Innocence, c'était en plein mois de juillet. Et vous vous êtes mis en couple en novembre.

-Hm, et alors ? minauda Komui, la regardant, les yeux scintillants, par-dessus l'épaule de Reever.

-Il vous a fallu _cinq mois_ pour vous mettre ensemble, alors que vous étiez amoureux, l'un comme l'autre, depuis le début ? Vous êtes… graves ! les morigéna-t-elle.

-Mmmmh, il y a un monde de différence entre « tomber sous l'emprise des phéromones » et « s'avouer à soi-même qu'on est amoureux », dit Komui en embrassant le cou de son chéri, nullement gêné de le papouiller sous les yeux de dizaines de témoins.

-Personnellement, ça m'a pris quatre mois, expliqua Reever en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Komui.

-Mh, j'ai été plus rapide, trois mois et demi. C'est moi le plus amoureux !

-Ouais, ben moi au moins je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

-J'm'en fous, parce que moi, je suis le plus grand.

-Je vois carrément pas le rapport, là.

Komui le fit taire en l'embrassant et en le poussant à s'asseoir sur la table.

-Tu peux utiliser mon crayon, si tu veux, chuchota Komui en glissant une main sous sa chemise.

-Nan, c'était juste pour t'embêter, pouffa Reever en tirant sur le pull à col roulé de Komui.

-Mais c'est un méchant garçon, ça, souffla ce dernier en mordillant son oreille.

-Hmm ouiii…

-Ahum, fit Lenalee, s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge.

-Quoi ? lâcha Komui, de mauvaise grâce, en abandonnant l'oreille maltraitée.

-Non, rien, vous êtes juste en train de confondre une table avec un lit, et une bibliothèque avec une chambre, mais c'est comme vous le sentez.

Reever rougit en repoussant vaguement Komui. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-C'est pas notre faute, dit-il, un sourire convaincu aux lèvres. C'est les phéromones.

* * *

**Reever: **C'est... complètement...  
**Komui *extasié*: **... MIGNOOOOON!  
**Reever: **J'aurais plutôt dit "nul", "débile", "guimauve"...  
**Yosshi *une veine palpitant à son front*: **Hm, puisque c'est comme ça, je te mets en couple avec Luberier et je me convertis au KomuixChaoji. Au moins, tu pourras pas dire que c'est guimauve.  
**Komui *les larmes aux yeux*: **Nan... nan... ne le mets pas avec Luberier... c'est un sadique immonde, ce mec... s'il te plaît... ne fais pas ça à mon chéri...  
**Reever: **Ok, ok, tu es géniale, j'adore tes OS, j'admets que je suis un uke fini, complètement soumis à la volonté de Komui, mais s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas Chaoji déshonorer mon crétin...  
**Komui *croisant les bras*: **Nan nan je veux pas d'un uke insipide, moi. Et je suis pas crétin!  
**Yosshi: **Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le KomuiReever est le meilleur compromis possible^^ Ah, avant que j'oublie: j'ai écrit cet OS d'après le thème (thème du crayon ^^"") que **Elinska **m'a donné par PM (même si sa proposition était mauvaise^^). C'est juste que ça m'a inspiré, donc voilà^^

Reviews please! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos idées pour le mystérieux rival de Komui!

(**Reever: **C'est Gaï!  
**Komui *rouge de colère*: **Il faudrait qu'il ait de fameux talents cachés pour que je me sente menacé par _ça.  
_**Reever: **Euuuh... Kurogané!  
**Komui *fondant en larmes*: **Là, j'ai rien pour lutter TT  
**Reever: **Ludwig~!  
**Komui: **Hmpf. Il a pas déjà un Will-uke, lui?  
**Reever: **Edward~!  
**Komui: **S'il te plaîîît, pas ça TT  
**Reever: **Oh, non, Roy, c'est mieux...  
**Komui: **Hey! T'as fini de baver sur tout les autres mecs de la Terre? T'es pas censé être fidèle?  
**Reever: **C'était pas dans le contrat.  
**Komui *affolé*: **Quel contrat? o_O"")

Note de Yosshi: le rival de Komui est un perso dgm... pas de cross-over dans ce recueil (ou pas tout de suite, en tout cas^^)


	4. Je suis jaloux si je veux!

Hello! Je suis de retou-our! *Yosshi annonçant son arrivée à grand renfort de chants de liesse*

Et voilà donc, comme vous l'aurez deviné par le titre, la scène de jalousie de notre bien-aimé Grand Intendant!

Bon, personne n'a trouvé qui était le mmmyyyystééérieuuuux rival *ambiance Nekozawa en option*! On m'a proposé: Bak, Allen, Jeryy, 65 (si si, ça a été proposé xDD), Cross (mon Dieu, là Komui il a du souci à se faire... c'est pas pour dire mais il est _carrément _moins hypersex que Cross TT (oui, j'aime le mot hypersex... pour celles qui connaissent, c'est mon Bart-chan qui dit tout le temps ça (cfr: _Oh boy!_ de Marie-Aude Murail. J'adorais même avant de savoir prononcer le mot "yaoi")),... si j'en ai oublié, dites-moi^^

Mais vu que je suis gentille et que vous m'inspirez, je ferai des OS sur les thèmes: du crayon (Selon l'idée d'**Elinska**... Ah mais je l'ai déjà fait xDD), des cheveux (merci **Kamazu**^^ Je peux étendre à la pilosité en général, ou juste les cheveux?), et des... ornithorynques et étoiles de mer (comment je fais pour insérer ça dans une fic sans faire Mary-sue? HEIIIN? **Naru**, tu vas me tuer TT) Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, signalez-moi... parce que j'ai écrit cette "note de l'auteur" à la va-vite en relisant mes reviews en diagonale, donc j'ai peut-être loupé des gens (je dis bien "en relisant". Quand je les lis pour la première fois, c'est jamais en diagonale! Je vous aime trop pour ça U.U)

Euh, mais, en fait, Naru-chan avait trouvé qui était le myyyystérieuuux rival... Mais ça compte pas, je lui avait tout raconté en détail TT

Alors bon, Reply aux Anonymous Reviews^^ (ok, y'en a qu'une^^)

**Misi-chan**! Toi je t'aime bien^^ Nan nan, ta review sur Stairway m'a juste fait trop plaisir^^ Tu sais, t'es pas la première à trouver bizarre le fait que Komui soit... hum... pas pervers... très très amoureux^^ (je sais, je suis pas crédible^^"). Tu es la deuxième, avec Naru, qui trouve ça vraiment glauque, son côté... pervers. Mais-euh, dans les fics en anglais, il est souvent comme ça! ça a déteint sur moi TT Et peu à peu, dans ma tête, le gentil Komui un peu cinglé sur les bords est devenu non plus le super-grand-frère de Lenalee, mais le super-amant de Reever... Enfin bon, je ferai un effort (peut-être xDD) pour ne choquer personne^^

Bon, maintenant je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire xP

**Je suis jaloux si je veux !**

Komui ouvrit un classeur, le feuilleta vaguement, puis le referma. Il retroussa le nez, irrité. Il soupira, ok, c'est bon, on reste calme. Il attrapa un dossier qui traînait par terre, lut les quatre premières lignes de texte et balança la chemise cartonnée à travers son bureau. Il attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée de café. Déjà froid, mais il aimait. Il aimait l'âpreté du café froid, qui accrochait ses papilles et restait collée dans le fond de sa gorge. Presque plus que le café chaud, brûlant, qui glissait presque sensuellement dans son œsophage, caressant sa langue d'une explosion de saveur. Ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était le petit morceau de sucre, au fond, qui n'avait pas fondu et qui était imprégné de café. Komui sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'il restait un morceau de sucre de taille parfaitement acceptable au fond de sa tasse. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement avec une petite cuillère, avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour le laisser fondre tout doucement. Après avoir poussé un soupir de profonde volupté, il se remit à tourner en rond. Décrocha le téléphone, le raccrocha. Déroula des cartes, les rangea. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur son siège. Il inspira profondément en se répétant que tout allait bien, qu'il devait rester _parfaitement calme_. Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de se ronger les ongles. De la main gauche, il gifla sa main droite – celle dont il rongeait les ongles – en marmonnant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait garder ses magnifiques mains de mannequin. Son regard parcourut ses mains fines. Des mains parfaites, de son point de vue. De ce côté-là, il n'avait rien à envier à… ce _crétin_. Komui soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de cet_ imbécile_, puisqu'il était trop parfait pour souffrir une quelconque concurrence. Non, le problème, c'est que Reever ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était à ce point parfait. Non mais c'est vrai, si Reever s'en était vraiment aperçu, ils n'auraient pas passé un mois complet à simplement se croiser. _Se croiser ! _Un mois qu'il n'avait plus ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole à son blond. Soi-disant qu'ils étaient submergés de travail. Mouais. Même pendant la nuit, peut-être ? Komui s'appuya des deux mains sur son bureau, reprenant son souffle. _Un mois !_

Et pour un… _homme aux appétits insatiables_ – il n'aimait pas le mot « pervers » c'était trop négatif, ça laissait supposer qu'il forçait Reever (ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ou si oui, alors Reever ne se défendait vraiment pas bien) – tel que lui, un mois, cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à des années d'abstinence.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait ce… _profond débile_ qui lui tournait autour. Komui abattit son poing sur la table. Connaissant Reever, si ce _crétin intersidéral_ lui faisait du rentre-dedans, il y avait peu de chances qu'il se défende avec beaucoup d'ardeur – il n'y avait qu'à voir la rapidité avec laquelle il avait succombé à ses avances.

Komui reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Tout ça lui montait à la tête. Après tout, ce _débile_ était trop peu humain pour être vraiment une menace. Non mais c'est vrai, il avait l'air d'un robot ! Non, pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Quand bien même il _réussirait_ à lui voler son Reever, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que le blond se rende compte de son erreur et revienne vers lui. Beaucoup plus que de chances pour qu'il reste avec ce _prétentieux_ parfaitement gerbant.

Et frigide.

Sûrement moins satisfaisant que lui. Parce que lui, nul besoin de le préciser, était un _dieu_, jusque sous les draps. Non mais ! on est une légende vivante ou on ne l'est pas.

Komui commençait à se perdre dans un délire narcissique, énumérant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était vraiment un amant prodigieux, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, avant de finir par se laisser tomber dans son divan.

Et si Reever n'en pouvait plus de son caractère de merde ? Parce que, oui, il était au courant qu'il était _un peu_ insupportable par moments. Sûr que de ce côté-là, ce _connard prétentieux voleur de petit ami_ était moins extravagant. Carrément déprimant, de son point de vue, mais peut-être que ça plaisait à Reever…

Oui, ce devait être ça. _Ce ne pouvait être que ça !_

Pourtant, combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas répété qu'il l'aimait ? Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Reever n'était pas du genre à simplement l'ignorer. Alors, quoi ?

Komui se remit à ronger ses ongles. Il y avait quelque chose que cette _immonde ordure_ avait, et pas lui. Quelque chose qui justifiât le fait que Reever faisait chambre à part depuis un mois. Parce que, en effet, son blond n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez dans sa chambre depuis un mois. Avant, ils se retrouvaient toutes les nuits ! Bon, après minuit, pour éviter de croiser les derniers traqueurs qui rôdaient dans les couloirs. Parce qu'il devait admettre que certaines nuits, ils commençaient… _leur affaire_ à dix mètres de la chambre. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que depuis un mois, il dormait seul. Désespérément seul. Et dès qu'il essayait de lui parler, de lui demander s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose, ce _briseur de ménage_ s'interposait, donnant des dossiers soi-disant hyper-urgents à Reever, et son blond disparaissait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Komurin, retiens-le ! » – oui, il avait tenté d'utiliser un Komurin pour empêcher son amant de le fuir.

Komui prit sa décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'un Akuma niveau 86 apparaisse de nulle part, que la fin du monde soit déclarée, que la peste se répande dans les rangs, rien à faire, il parlerait à Reever. Il se mordit la lèvre, intimidé. Bon, d'abord, recharger sa réserve de café.

Il attrapa la cafetière, cachée dans un renfoncement secret entre l'_Encyclopédie des Animaux marins_ et le _Dictionnaire des Roches calcaires présentes en Asie du nord-ouest_ – il y pouvait _quoi_ si l'Innocence touchait des domaines aussi bizarres ?

Il remplit sa tasse, huma doucement l'arôme forte du café. C'était tellement délicieux.

Il chopa deux, trois dossiers sur son bureau, pour avoir l'air de travailler, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Il sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement, regarda à droite, à gauche…

Pas d'emmerdeurs, pas de Brigitte à l'horizon.

Parfait.

Il sortit de son bureau et tiqua en voyant cet _ignoble pervers_ sortir du bureau de Reever.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de faire irruption dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

-Je vais le tuer ! s'écria-t-il en balançant ses dossiers sur l'Australien.

Reever évita les projectiles, tout en continuant de travailler, imperturbable.

-Qui ?

-Ce _crétin_, ce _prétentieux_, cette _ordure_, ce _briseur de couples _! grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son subordonné. J'en ai marre de te voir toujours avec ce… Peck ! continua-t-il avec une grimace dégoûtée, le nom du Commandant de la seconde Section Scientifique claquant entre ses lèvres comme une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate.

-On travaille ensemble. J'ai enfin la chance de voir mon travail être divisé par deux, tu devrais être content.

-Ouais, ben moi, depuis un moment, Brigitte me lâche plus et j'ai dix fois plus de travail ! On ne se voit plus jamais !

-Et ? soupira Reever en tirant une feuille sur laquelle Komui s'était assis.

-Et tu le vois plus que moi.

-Juste pour le travail.

-Nous aussi, c'était juste pour le travail, au départ ! objecta Komui. Tu vois où ça a fini.

-Comme si tu t'en plaignais.

Komui bondit sur ses pieds, arpentant la pièce en levant les bras au ciel comme s'il implorait les dieux de lui donner raison.

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Le problème, c'est que tu passes tout ton temps à…

-Et toi, tu passes tout ton temps à téléphoner à « Bak-chan », l'interrompit Reever.

-Rien à voir. C'est pour le travail.

L'Australien ricana.

-Quoi ? s'écria Komui. Tu doutes de _moi _?

-_Tu _doutes de moi, corrigea Reever, impassible.

-Forcément, cracha le Chinois avec une moue boudeuse.

Reever soupira.

-Tu es séduisant. Donc, pas fiable, expliqua Komui. J'aurais mieux fait de sortir avec Johnny, il m'aurait évité bien des tracas.

-Y a que toi pour me trouver séduisant, fit remarquer Reever en désignant ses cernes violets et sa barbe de deux jours.

Komui haussa les épaules, bougon.

-De toute façon, ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas ce Peck.

-Ooooh, et moi, je l'adoooore, ironisa Reever en feuilletant un traité de biologie.

-Promets-moi que…

-Non, on n'a pas encore consommé. _Pas encore_… répondit Reever avec un sourire railleur.

-Tu m'énerves ! Déjà, si tu revenais tous les soirs dans ma chambre, comme avant, ça m'inquièterait moins.

-Mais ouiiii, avec tous ces types de l'administration centrale qui se baladent tout le temps dans les couloirs depuis un mois. On t'a déjà dit que l'homosexualité était désapprouvée par l'Eglise ?

-J'm'en fous, chuis bouddhiste, rétorqua Komui en tirant la langue.

-De toute manière, tu te couches tous les jours à deux heures du matin. Si tu crois qu'on est en état de faire quoi que ce soit à ces heures-là…

-J'en suis capable à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, dit Komui, plutôt fier de lui.

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir, l'index posé sur le menton.

-Si seulement je n'étais pas horrifié à l'idée que Peck ait pu…

-En plus du sister-complex, ce cinglé a un boyfriend-complex.

-Ça n'existe pas !

-On vient de l'inventer pour toi, soupira Reever avec un sourire tendre.

-J'aimais mieux la vie avant que ce psychopathe de Luberier me fourre ce Peck et cette Brigitte dans les pattes ! D'ailleurs, elle est où, celle-là ?

-Elle est persuadée qu'il y a un début d'incendie dans la bibliothèque du niveau 4. A l'autre bout de la Citadelle, en gros.

Komui resta bouche bée, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire réjoui.

-C'est toi qui l'as… pourquoi ?

-Pour pas qu'elle vienne nous interrompre…

Le sourire de Komui s'élargit, teinté de douce perversité.

-… Regory-chan et moi.

Le sourire de Komui disparut plus vite qu'il n'était apparu.

Il s'approcha à grands pas du bureau de Reever et retourna sa tasse de café au-dessus de la tête du blond.

-Crève en enfer, chien infidèle ! dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Mais merde ! T'as bousillé tous mes dossiers ! T'es vraiment…

Komui bondit sur le bureau, faisant voler les papiers dans tous les sens. Il s'assit, une jambe de chaque de chaque côté du torse de Reever, puis se pencha et l'embrassa pour faire taire ses reproches.

-T'as un goût de café, n'amour.

-La faute à qui ? s'écria le blond en le repoussant. Et arrête avec ces surnoms stupides !

-C'est délicieux, ronronna Komui en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Reever enlaça sa taille, sous sa veste, laissant sa main ramper sous le pull bleu clair.

-Un mois… soupira Komui.

-Ça fait long…

-Ma chambre est toujours ouverte, tu le sais bien, souffla le Chinois en se cambrant légèrement.

-Je sais. Mais à chaque fois que j'y vais, soit tu n'es pas là, soit tu dors.

-Mais il faut me réveiller ! se récria Komui en desserrant la cravate de son blond.

-Excuse-moi, mais quand je te vois écroulé tout habillé _à côté _ de ton lit, je me dis que tu es un peu trop fatigué pour faire nuit blanche.

-Ouais, ben maintenant, on a un mois à rattraper !

Reever ne répondit rien, frôlant sa gorge du bout des lèvres.

-On commence tout de suite ?

Reever sourit.

-Après tout, la bibliothèque du niveau 4 est en flammes…

OoOoO

Brigitte ouvrit la porte du bureau de Reever.

-Commandant Wenham ! Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'incendie ! Et vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le Grand Int…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant ledit Grand Intendant, assis torse nu sur le bureau, les mains cramponnées au bois clair du meuble, le pantalon baissé, cambré et gémissant, une tête blonde enfouie entre ses jambes.

-Je vais devoir faire un rapport à mr. Luberier, commenta-t-elle à voix basse en refermant la porte, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Ben quoi, on peut pas travailler à la Congrégation de l'Ombre si on est une dangereuse yaoiste ?

* * *

Eh vii le méchant briseur de ménage, c'est le Commandant de la Seconde Section Scientifique, Regory Peck (que personnellement je **_HAIS_**. Nan mais vous avez _vu_ comment il traite mon ptit Johnny-chan? Et comment il drague ostensiblement la douce et pure Lenalee, malgré le fait que mon Reever-chan-d'amour le lui ai déconseillé... Nan, je le déteste.

Et Brigitte, pour rappel, c'est la nouvelle assistante de Komui (une pimbêche finie, qui l'empêche de gambader joyeusement dans la Congré', et qui compte le temps qu'il prend à _discuter_ avec Jeryy). Mais bizarrement, je la vois bien en yaoiste, maintenant... je crois que je vais la réutiliser pour mes prochains OS... c'est bien des otakettes qui traînent à gauche à droite... (on avait déjà Lenalee, maintenant Brigitte... hum hum qui sera la suivante?^^)

**Komui*outré*:** QUOI? PECK A DRAGUE MA SOEUR? Je vais le tuer! Déjà qu'il essaie de me débaucher MON Reever!  
**Reever: **Il a rien débauché du tout, crétin. Et ne le tue pas, ça va _encore_ nous causer des soucis administratifs.  
**Komui: **Rien à foutre! Il doit mouriiiiiir!  
**Reever: **Des tonnes de soucis administratifs. Des formulaires à remplir. Des rapports à rédiger. Des témoignages à rendre à l'administration centrale. Et surtout... des tas et des tas de _papiers à signer_.  
**Komui*retrouvant son sang-froid*: **Moui bon, je lui laisse un sursis. Mais si il touche à...  
**Reever: **Oui, Komui. Calme-toi, fais le vide dans ton esprit, pense à autre chose.  
**Komui: **Ok, autre chose. ***moment de réflexion*** Hmm, j'aime quand tu es entreprenant, mon Reever-chaaan...  
**Reever: **Si on pouvait juste oublier ce passage embarrassant de ma vie...  
**Komui*l'enlaçant étroitement*: **Mais pourquoi oublier un moment aussi agréable? Hm? Maa, tu sais que je t'aime à la folie mon mignon petit scientifique?  
**Reever*ne luttant même plus pour se libérer*: **A la folie, c'est le mot... En plus, la folle a tout vu.  
**Yosshi: **On parle de moi?  
**Brigitte: **Nan de moi^^  
**Yosshi: **Aww, avant j'étais la seule folle TT  
**Brigitte: **Et j'ai tout filmé! Huhuhu je n'aurais jamais cru que le Grand Intendant était aussi souple...  
**Yosshi: **Montre! Montre!  
**Brigitte: **... ni qu'il avait autant de voix.  
**Komui*rougissant*: **Tout le monde sait que j'ai de la voix...  
**Brigitte: **Oui mais d'habitude vous l'utilisez pour dire "Komurin attaque!" ou "Lenalee ne m'abandonne pas!". Pas pour hurler des "Ouiii Reever plus viiite, plus..."  
**Komui*l'interrompant, rouge tomate*: **Et si on parlait d'autre chose, hm?^^"  
**Reever: **Pour une fois que je suis seme, on devrait en parler, au contraire!  
**Yosshi: **JE VEUX CETTE VIDEO! J'y ai droit, c'est MA fic! Allez, Brigitte-chan, s'il teuuu plééééé...  
**Komui*essayant de faire abstraction de la discussion perverse dont il est le sujet malgré sa volonté*: **Pour voir les ornithorynques et les étoiles de mer régner sur le monde, c'est simple, vous laissez une review^^

Mon Dieu, quand Raze saura que je lui ai volé ses ornithorynques et ses Patrick-l'étoile-de-mer, je sais pas trop comment il va le prendre...^^


	5. Rêves

Hello^^

Voici un nouvel OS de pile-poil 2 500 mots (je suis vachement impressionnée u_u) sur les thèmes que m'a imposés **Naru**. C'est-à-dire: les ornithorynques et les étoiles de mer.

Je m'explique ! Sur le forum où je traîne de temps à autre (un rp D Gray man, dont j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil) rôde un certain Razephiel. Je ne le connais pas très très bien, mais Naru et lui sont de très grands amis depuis très longtemps (il lui a même donné des conseils pour une de ses fics "**Kanda un demi**", qui est yaoi) et sont tous deux sur un autre forum (où je ne suis pas). (Ciel je m'embrouille déjà xD) Sur cet autre forum est né un délire où Razephiel déclarait que Dieu, c'est Chuck Norris, et d'autres petits détails que j'ai oubliés. Entre autres, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait diriger le monde, avec l'aide des **étoiles de mer** et des **ornithorynques** (et il avait à l'époque nommé Naru impératrice du yaoi et ministre du chocolat, ou vice-versa).

Donc, j'espère que ça vous aura éclairé sur le mystère des étoiles de mer et des ornithorynques^^

**Misi-chan:** Ah, ok... mais bon, ils n'allaient pas _vraiment _le faire en public... c'est plus des ptits bisous dans le cou, tu vois?^^ Aaaah, la partie supra-détaillée sur le café... bah comment dire... en écrivant cela, j'avais ma zolie tasse de café à côté de moi (avec des chats dessus c'est joli ^^), et mon café était froid. Et je l'ai bu d'une traite, puis j'ai ramassé le bout de sucre et je suis restée un quart d'heure le regard dans le vide en me disant "le café c'est juste trop bon". Alors comme j'avais ma page word qui attendait que j'écrive, j'ai écrit ça ;P Je crois qu'ils étaient trop absorbés par autre chose pour faire attention à ça^^ Ils ont juste pas entendu que Brigitte entrait xD

Merci à tout le monde, je vous n'aime :lovelovelove:

Bonne lecture (j'espère que ça vous semblera pas trop... bizarre...)

**Rêves**

Komui se sentait bien. Très bien, même. Tout lui semblait infiniment agréable : l'odeur des draps frais, la lumière blanche et scintillante, la douce chaleur de la pièce. Il se retourna lentement dans son lit, soupirant d'aise. Il adorait ces moments, le matin, quand il ouvrait les yeux sur l'aube, et qu'il voyait son amour couché près de lui. C'était une réelle bénédiction, une sorte de havre de paix dans ce monde en guerre. Il tendit la main et caressa le dos de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement étonné. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à déterminer. C'était bien son amant qui était là, il en était sûr, _c'était_ lui. Il le sentait dans sa chair. Mais il y avait quelque chose de profondément _bizarre_. Sa peau semblait trop rose, et un peu rugueuse au toucher. Sa chair était flasque et froide. Quelque chose d'indescriptible et pourtant il le voyait, c'était et ce n'était pas lui.

-Euh… bonjour, marmonna-t-il, ne voyant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Son amant se retourna et le nez de Komui se retroussa avec une sorte de dégoût mêlé de fascination.

-Ah que coucou, Komui !

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla Komui en se redressant violemment, les mains pressant ses tempes.

Il avait rêvé, juste rêvé, c'était un stupide rêve, tout allait bien… Son amant était là, son amour dormait contre lui, et c'était Reever, et pas ce… cette… chose immonde.  
Reever se retourna en grognant, ouvrant un œil.

-Arrête de gueuler, t'as pas vu l'heure ? Y a des gens qui veulent dormir…

-J'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Patrick ! glapit Komui.

-Qui ? marmonna Reever en enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Patrick l'étoile de mer ! répondit le Chinois, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, dues au choc.

-Content pour toi. C'est un bon coup ? grogna le blond, sa voix étouffée par son coussin.

-Bah j'imagine que oui, pour une étoile de mer, il s'en tirait pas trop mal… répondit-il, avec une moue de profonde réflexion.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec d'autres étoiles de mer, pour pouvoir comparer ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'alarma Komui en lançant les bras au ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? rétorqua Reever avec mauvaise humeur, tirant son visage de sous son oreiller. J'ai un mec qui fantasme sur les étoiles de mer, _qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire _?

-Mais je fantasme pas sur les étoiles de mer ! rétorqua Komui en croisant les bras.

-Non, bien sûr. Dis-moi, tu étais au-dessous ?

-Je crois que oui…

Reever grimaça.

-Sincèrement désolé pour toi, murmura-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du Grand Intendant, compatissant.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, moi ? souffla Komui en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, et en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Tu fais souvent des rêves du genre ?

-Bah… à une fréquence normale.

Reever écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu rêves souvent que tu te fais des personnages de dessins animés américains ?

-NON ! Je… rêve… souvent… que je…

Il butait sur tous les mots, rougissant comme une collégienne.

-Tu fais encore des wet-dreams ? s'écria Reever, choqué. Mais c'est pas censé s'arrêter à la puberté, ce truc ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? répondit Komui, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Reever répétait « wet-dreams » d'un air vraiment perturbé.

-Je sors avec un adolescent pervers et boutonneux.

-JE SUIS PAS BOUTONNEUX ! répliqua Komui en balançant son oreiller sur la tête de Reever.

-Comment ça se fait qu'à ton âge t'es toujours pas sorti de la puberté, toi ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'en sortirais, grogna-t-il, boudeur, en croisant les bras. C'est cool. J'ai le lobe frontal qui n'est pas encore développé, j'ai des hormones qui fleurissent de partout, je respecte plus aucune autorité et j'ai des rêves super-bandants. On peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Reever rougit violemment.

-Depuis quand tu dis « bandant », toi ?

-Depuis que j'ai décidé que je serais un adolescent pervers jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Hmpf.

Reever rit doucement, enlaçant Komui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes, avec ton lobe frontal ?

-Ben oui, les adolescents ont l'avant du cerveau qui est en train de se développer. Du coup ils font n'importe quoi, parce que leur lobe frontal est pas fini ! C'est pour ça qu'y en a plein qui se droguent, ou qui cherchent les sensations fortes. Ils n'arrivent pas à se projeter dans l'avenir, ils ne retiennent que ce qui leur fait plaisir, et leur mémoire s'auto-delete régulièrement. Si tu leur demandes de vider la poubelle, de faire la vaisselle et de passer l'aspirateur, ils se souviennent que du dernier ordre et ils passent l'aspirateur ! C'est la faute du lobe frontal.

Reever éclata de rire.  
Komui sourit légèrement, rougissant.

-Pourquoi tu te fous de moi ?

-Je me fous pas de toi. Je me fous de ton lobe frontal merdique.

-Merci, grommela Komui.

-Et c'est aussi la faute du lobe frontal, tes rêves pervers ?

-Euh… je sais pas trop… peut-être bien.

Reever embrassa la joue de Komui, qui rougit encore plus.

-Je sors avec un adolescent, répéta-t-il en pouffant. Ça fait de moi un pervers pédophile ?

-Je rêve de Patrick l'étoile de mer. Ça fait de moi un pervers zoophile ?

-Mais non. J'ai rêvé du Maréchal Cloud, une fois. Ça fait pas de moi un hétéro, chuchota Reever en promenant sa main sur le ventre de Komui.

-Tu rêves de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? s'exclama Komui, outré.

-Bah toi aussi.

-C'est la première fois ! objecta le Chinois.

Reever écarquilla les yeux.

-Sérieux ? Tu rêves toujours de moi, d'habitude ?

-De qui d'autre je pourrais rêver ?

Ce fut au tour de Reever de rougir.

-Waouh, je suis flatté, là…

Komui ricana doucement, se rallongeant. Reever s'installa contre lui, toujours rouge.

-En même temps, je sais pas si c'est réellement flatteur d'être le centre des rêves d'un adolescent pervers et boutonneux.

-Je suis pas boutonneux !

-Et… je suis comment, dans ces rêves ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit Komui en haussant les épaules.

-Vraiment comme d'habitude ? Je veux dire, pas d'oreilles de lapin, pas d'uniforme d'écolière, pas de combinaisons en cuir ?

Komui éclata de rire, avant de plonger son nez dans le cou de Reever.

-Ça te plairait ?

-NON !

-Alors voilà.

-Quoi, voilà ?

-Je ne rêve pas de ça, parce que ça ne te plairait pas. Ce serait du viol, sinon.

Reever rosit, hautement amusé.

-C'est gentil.

-Eh ouais.

Reever se mit à effeuiller doucement son amant, en murmurant :

-On le fait, ou tu préfères Patrick ?

-Ne me parle plus jamais de ce monstre, chuchota Komui en se tournant sur le dos, descendant le pantalon de son pyjama et tirant Reever vers lui.

L'Australien rit doucement, tirant les draps sur leurs deux corps.

Komui ferma les yeux, basculant la tête sur le côté, offrant sa gorge à la bouche douce et brûlante de son blond. Il sentait l'odeur de Reever, la caresse ardente de sa peau contre la sienne, tout l'enivrait au plus au point. Tout lui semblait parfait, merveilleux, délicieusement agréable. Plus que tout ce que ses rêves pourraient jamais lui faire ressentir.

OoOoO

-Alors, je suis mieux que Patrick l'étoile de mer, non ? soupira Reever en ressortant la tête de sous les draps.

Komui émergea à son tour, rouge et haletant.

-Carrément mieux, souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber en arrière.

-Mmmh, merci, murmura Reever d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Il se colla à Komui, promenant ses mains sur son visage et son cou, provoquant des soupirs extasiés de la part du Chinois.

-Je t'aime, murmura Komui en se blottissant contre lui.

-Hm-hmmm.

OoOoO

Reever vida son verre de limonade en compulsant un bouquin de chimie organique. Il jeta un œil vers l'horloge murale de son bureau. Il était déjà onze heures. Il interrompit son travail pour quelques minutes, pour aller donner un café à Komui. Quand Lenalee partait en mission, c'était à lui qu'incombait cette Sainte Tâche.

En entrant dans le bureau du Grand Intendant, il constata directement que ce dernier ne travaillait strictement pas. Ou alors c'était une nouvelle méthode de travail tout droit importée des USA, consistant à bosser allongé en travers de sa table de travail, un pied sur sa chaise et l'autre sur une étagère. Reever rit nerveusement, Komui ressemblait vaguement à une araignée qui tendait ses pattes sur sa toile.

-Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Komui lui jeta un regard, la tête renversée et pendant dans le vide.

-Je lis.

-D'accord. On peut savoir pourquoi tu es installé comme ça ?

-Nan mais c'est parce que je me suis cassé la figure en essayant d'attraper un livre au-dessus de mon étagère, et en fait c'est super-confortable, comme ça.

Reever se mit à rire plus franchement. Il sortait avec un crétin.

-Et tu lis quoi ?

-Hm, c'est pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'ai rêvé de Patrick l'étoile de mer.

Reever secoua la tête.

-Tu es vraiment obsédé par ce truc, hein ?

-Moui.

-Et c'est quoi, ce livre ?

Il leva le bras pour lui montrer la couverture.

-« Comment conquérir le monde en douze étapes » ? lut Reever d'une voix dubitative. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton rêve débile ?

-Les étoiles de mer sont des espèces très évoluées, dit Komui d'un ton savant, qui aurait pu paraître solennel s'il ne s'était pas trouvé affalé sur son bureau.

-Et ?

-Elles méritent de régner sur le monde ! s'exclama Komui, choqué.

-Tu es de leur côté, maintenant ? Je croyais que ce n'étaient que des perverses qui hantent les rêves des honnêtes Grands Intendants…

-Oui mais bon. Elles vont de pair avec les ornithorynques. Tu aimes les ornithorynques, non ?

Reever écarquilla les yeux, totalement désemparé. Il s'assit sur le bureau encombré, juste à côté de la tête de Komui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, encore ?

-C'est Razephiel-sama qui a dit ça.

-Raze-quoi ?

-Mais le type qui a écrit ce bouquin ! Tu es complètement débile ou c'est juste que tu n'as pas eu ta ration de soda ?

Reever prit la mouche.

-Je ne suis _pas_ débile, je te signale que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis couché sur mon bureau, et qui lis un bouquin écrit par un cinglé mégalomane ! Et les ornithorynques ne _peuvent pas _régner sur le monde !

-Ne le traite pas de cinglé ! Il pourrait t'entendre… chuchota Komui en jetant des regards soupçonneux tout autour de lui.

-Komui.

-Quoi ?

-Déjà, assieds-toi correctement. On dirait une pieuvre échouée.

-Tu sais que les pieuvres vont prendre le contrôle de la planète ?

-Allons bon.

-Je l'ai vu à la télé, indiqua judicieusement Komui.

-Bien sûr. Et les extra-terrestres dirigent le Pentagone.

-Mais oui !

Reever secoua la tête, dépité. Komui pouvait être très intelligent.

Et très crétin.

Le Chinois se redressa en position assise.

-Désolé. Ça me monte à la tête.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Moui, mais c'est important les rêves.

-Autant que les crayons ? ironisa Reever.

-Plus, répondit Komui, très sérieux. Parce que même si on ne sait pas réaliser ses rêves, il faut au moins les comprendre…

Reever sourit à moitié, en se penchant de côté pour s'appuyer légèrement contre son amant. Il aimait son côté tellement naïf, quand il s'accrochait presque désespérément à toutes ces légendes enfantines, quand il clamait haut et fort qu'il croyait au grand Amour, et quand il le prouvait à tout instant.

-Tu crois pas ? murmura Komui en posant sa joue contre le crâne de son chéri.

-Si…

-Tu rêvais de quoi quand tu étais petit ?

-Euh… de rien, prétendit Reever en rosissant.

-Allez, dis…

-Dvjdlsps.

-Hein ?

-De… hum… voyager dans l'espace…

-Hey ! Moi aussi ! Enfin, ça et faire des expéditions sous-marines. Et évidemment, conquérir le monde. Ce livre pourrait m'aider, faudra que je le potasse sérieusement…

-Escalader l'Everest.

-Emmener Lenalee à Tahiti. On est jamais allés à la mer, tu sais ?

-J'y allais chaque année, dit Reever.

Komui baissa les yeux, dépité.

-Mais… c'est pas si bien que ça. L'eau est trop froide, et le sable te colle la peau, c'est horrible.

Komui rit doucement.

-Parfois, les rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il reste, murmura-t-il, se remémorant ces sombres années où il avait été séparé de sa sœur.

Reever glissa son bras autour de la taille de Komui. Un ange passa. Après quelques instants, Komui releva la tête, sourcils froncés.

-Tu crois que le bermuda a de l'importance ?

-Hein ?

-Patrick porte un bermuda. Tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose ?

Reever partit d'un rire nerveux, parfaitement hystérique.

-Tu es… con… ou quoi ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

-Mais je suis très sérieux ! Je crois que ce rêve est un message codé que Razephiel-sama m'a envoyé par ondes mentales depuis la planète des ornithorynques afin que je le rejoigne et que je l'aide à conquérir la galaxie des étoiles de mer ! objecta-t-il, outré. Reste à savoir comment je peux faire pour lui répondre et rejoindre la planète des orn…

Reever l'interrompit, de sa façon favorite. En lui maintenant le visage immobile, et en se jetant sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Sauf qu'il rata son effet et fit entrechoquer leurs dents.

-Aïeuh ! T'es un danger public ! pesta Komui en se levant d'un bond, la main sur la bouche.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? ricana Reever, en se passant douloureusement la langue sur les dents.

-Nah mais t'as carrément pas la technique, râla le Chinois.

-_J'ai_ la technique. C'est toi qui as trop de dents.

-N'importe quoi. C'est juste que t'as pas eu assez de petits amis avant moi pour t'entraîner.

-T'en as eu encore moins, sourit Reever.

-Oui mais moi j'ai un don naturel pour embrasser les gens. Pour t'embrasser, rectifia-t-il.

Reever sourit, s'installant plus confortablement sur le bureau, le défiant de venir lui faire une démonstration. Komui lui rendit son sourire (le sien étant légèrement plus psychopathe), et s'approcha de lui, traînant les pieds comme si cela l'embêtait au plus haut point de l'embrasser.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux.

Il se pencha légèrement, les mains dans le dos.

-Premièrement, ne pas immobiliser le visage de l'autre. Un baiser, c'est pas une lutte pour le pouvoir.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

-Deuxièmement, ne pas fermer les yeux. En tout cas, moi je ne le fais pas. J'aime te regarder.

Il se pencha un peu plus, puis posa ses lèvres contre celles de Reever.

-Troisièmement, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu embrasses tout doucement. Tu apprivoises. Tu…

Reever attrapa Komui par le col pour approfondir le baiser, murmurant quelques mots à travers sa respiration affolée :

-Tu embrasses à en perdre le souffle. Comme si ton rêve allait prendre fin.

* * *

Aïe la fin est... beurk!

Mais vous avez le droit de reviewer quand même ;P

(ok, l'OS pour Naru, c'est fait. Celui pour Kamazu, faut que je m'y penche...)


	6. Happy birthday II: le retour

Je vous aimeuhhh! Merci à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires^^

Je réponds en bref à Misi-chan: évidemment que j'ai fait exprès pour le "dvjdlsps"! C'est simple, en fait je tape la phrase qu'il est censé dire, puis je retire toutes les voyelles et je remplace les "g" par des "j", les "c" par des "s", etc, pour ne garder que la phonétique! (c'est le genre de petit truc qui me fait triper en écrivant xD)... mh, désolée pour le dernier tiret... je trouve que c'est lui qui casse tout, mais j'avais envie de mettre un petit truc en lien avec le titre, pour pas dire que je suis partie dans tous les sens xD

Donc aujourd'hui nous avons une fic anniversaire pour mon n'amour de Reever-chan, qui est né un 8 septembre (et moi c'est le 9-euh! Je suis trop contente-euh!) Enfin bref voilà, quoi, fallait rendre hommage à notre ptit chéri à tous, même si j'ai toujours du retard^^"

Je trouve cet OS assez bizarre... pas très IC... carrément pas -_-"" Mais j'ai eu l'idée en gribouillant un vague dessin de Komui sur le rabat en carton de mon bloc de feuilles, et pis je le trouvais pas trop mal, et j'ai pensé à Reever... et voilà^^

**Happy birthday II : le retour**

C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sous un bureau. Vraiment, c'est dingue. Hallucinant.

Komui chassa un gros cafard avec une grimace dégoûtée, en secouant la main au-dessus de ce qui semblait avoir été un rapport d'Exorciste et qui maintenant était un nid à vermine. Il poussa du bout du doigt un calepin noirci de notes et de dessins, fouilla dans un tas de feuilles/livres/plumes/tissu, puis soupira.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? grommela-t-il en se redressant en position assise, son mètre nonante-trois (ou quatre-vingt-treize pour les paumés de France xDD) tordu sous son bureau.

Il croisa les bras, presque vexé contre lui-même. Il vit un gobelet en carton, renversé sur le côté. Il tendit la main pour le ramasser, et constata que c'était un des gobelets de soda de Reever. De là à savoir ce qu'il foutait là… mais c'était un gobelet de Reever, vide, encore accompagné de sa paille.

Komui contemplait la paille, hypnotisé. Puis il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Non, il n'allait pas le faire… mais dans le fond, pourquoi pas ? Non, c'est trop bizarre… si Reever était mis au courant, il le prendrait pour un cinglé obsessionnel… mais quand même…

Il expira lentement, et sourit. Il pinça la paille jaune entre le pouce et l'index, puis tendit les lèvres. Il referma doucement sa bouche autour de la paille, comme s'il comptait boire le soda inexistant. Il rougit un peu en écartant les lèvres. Reprenant son souffle. Il lécha presque tendrement l'extrémité de la paille, embrassant le fin tube de plastique comme il aurait embrassé l'homme qui y avait bu un peu plus tôt.

Moui, un baiser indirect.

_Rather freaki__sh_, comme aurait dit un de ses amis américains.

Komui ricana, se moquant de lui-même, et écarta le gobelet de sa bouche.

-Bon, tout ça ne règle pas mon problème, murmura-t-il en se mettant à genoux pour sortir de sous son bureau.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Johnny.

-Euh… Grand Intendant ?

Komui sourit pour masquer sa confusion, puis dit, très sérieux :

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de faire des excursions sous mon bureau ?

Johnny écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non le prendre au sérieux.

-D'accord… mais… c'est quoi votre problème ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Komui, toujours à quatre pattes sous son bureau, jeta des regards à gauche et à droite, pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Puis il fit signe à Johnny de s'approcher. Le jeune scientifique se pencha pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-J'ai perdu ma queue.

-P-Pardon ?

-J'ai. Perdu. Ma queue ! répéta Komui, l'air horriblement sérieux.

Johnny se redressa, stupéfié.

-Votre queue. Bien, balbutia-t-il. Et… où ?

-Si je le savais, je ne dirais pas que je l'ai perdue, grommela le Grand Intendant. J'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de ma queue ! J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ma queue.

Johnny était atterré. Son chef était cinglé. Vraiment cinglé.

-Vous… voulez que je vous aide ? proposa-t-il malgré tout.

Komui plissa des yeux, dubitatif.

-Certainement pas, répondit-il, presque choqué. Il est hors de question que vous touchiez à ma queue. Aidez-moi à me relever et disparaissez. _Et ne cherchez pas ma queue !_ C'est la mienne !

Johnny tendit les mains à Komui pour l'aider à se remettre debout, puis s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Une fois seul, Komui explosa.

-J'ai perdu ma queue et je passe pour un cinglé ! Mais quelle journée de _merde _!

Il fit les cent pas en récapitulant les mille endroits où il aurait pu la perdre.

-Ahh, c'est peut-être Jeryy… murmura-t-il pensivement.

Il sortit de son bureau et se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines.

En chemin, il bouscula Allen, qui traînait derrière lui un immense sac de caramels.

-Gwantchintchandjan ! Yamshieuwee'eukioushe'sh ! dit-il, la bouche pleine de bonbons. Jeuk'oikeshetchinpo'tan.

-Euuh… quoi ? s'exclama Komui, totalement paumé.

Allen déglutit péniblement, puis répéta plus distinctement.

-Grand Intendant, y a m'sieur Reever qui vous cherche. Je crois que c'est important.

-Non, non, répondit Komui en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. Pas tant que je n'ai pas remis la main sur ma queue.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Allen passablement choqué.

Survenant dans le réfectoire comme une sorte de cyclone infernal, Komui se jeta sur le comptoir de Jeryy.

-Jeryy-pon, mon amiiii !

-Komui-tan ! répondit Jeryy en le serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ?

-J'ai perdu… c'est très grave ! Tu n'aurais pas vu… tu ne le répèteras pas, hein ?

-T'inquiète pas, je serai muet comme une tombe, jura Jeryy en levant la main droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai perdu ma queue.

-Noooon ? s'exclama le cuisinier, sincèrement désolé.

Komui hocha tristement la tête.

-Mais… c'est horrible… mon pauvre… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je la cherche, mais je sais vraiment plus où je l'ai foutue…

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Jeryy.

-Non, non, tu m'as déjà bien assez aidé… je voulais juste savoir si tu l'avais vue.

-Ok…

-Essaie de retenir Reever, supplia Komui en joignant les mains, la bouche en cœur.

-Ok mon lapin, répondit Jeryy avec un clin d'œil complice.

Komui le gratifia d'un grand sourire et s'enfuit.

-Tu as cherché dans ta chambre ? dit Jeryy en plaçant ses mains en cornet autour de sa bouche.

Komui pila, foudroyé par l'incroyable vérité.

-Mais ouiiii ! Arigatoooo mon amiiiiiii ! s'écria-t-il en reprenant sa course.

Il entra en collision avec un certain kendoka, qui lui hurla toutes sortes d'insanités.

-Pardon Yuu-chan, mais je suis trop pressé ! Je dois aller voir ma queue !

Kanda resta bouche bée, plus expressif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, puis il se tut, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de précision sur la « queue » de Komui.

Il faillit indiquer qu'il y avait quand même des façons plus élégantes de parler de… ses attributs… non ? Mais il ne tenait _vraiment pas_ à parler de ça avec ce cinglé.

Il s'éloigna, l'esprit un peu embrumé par cette « entrevue », et laissa Komui à ses problèmes.

Le Grand Intendant ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, poussa le bordel dans les coins pour éclaircir le paysage, et commença à fouiller ses armoires.

-Pas là, ni là…

Il souleva un oreiller, les draps, jeta un œil sous le lit, derrière les tentures, sur l'appuie de fenêtre…

-Et merde.

Elle n'était nulle part.

OoOoO

-Je la trouve paaaas ! pleurnicha Komui, écroulé sur le comptoir de Jeryy.

-C'est pas grave, tu feras sans… tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

-Mais c'est _impossible_ de faire sans ! s'écria Komui.

-Mais non. Tant que tu as le reste, tu peux toujours te débrouiller. Reever ne s'en inquiétera pas trop.

-Pas trop ! hurla Komui, horrifié.

-Calme-toi, ça ira… oh ! Reever arrive !

En effet, un blond à l'air vaguement mécontent se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du réfectoire.

-Oh merde, il faut que je me cache ! siffla Komui en se collant à Jeryy.

-Planque-toi sous le comptoir, chuchota Jeryy en appuyant à deux mains sur la tête du Chinois pour le mettre à genoux, hors de vue de Reever.

Komui se recroquevilla aux pieds du cuisinier, et entendit l'Australien s'approcher du comptoir.

-Dis, Jeryy, tu n'aurais pas vu Komui ?

-Nnnnnnon, dit Jeryy avec une légère hésitation.

Il ne savait pas bien mentir.

-Bon Dieu, je le cherche depuis ce matin !

-Il veut encore échapper à son travail, supposa Jeryy.

-Mouais. Mais non. Il est bizarre depuis une semaine, ça me gonfle.

Komui écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il n'était pas bizarre ! Il avait un problème de queue. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas, bien sûr.

-Bizarre ? répéta Jeryy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je sais pas. Il me fuit. Ça m'énerve ! Je croyais qu'il… enfin, qu'il était plus mature que ça. Je compte pas lui courir après tout le temps, il ferait bien de se mettre ça dans le crâne.

Komui grogna sourdement. Il était _très _mature, d'abord ! Nan mais oh.

-Il prépare sans doute quelque chose pour… commença Jeryy, interrompu par un coup de poing dans le tibia, de la part de Komui.

-Je sais pas, mais si c'est pas réglé ce soir, je ne réponds plus de rien, conclut Reever en tapant du plat de la main sur le comptoir, avant de sortir.

Komui se redressa, fulminant.

-Nan mais t'allais quand même pas tout lui déballer, si ? s'écria-t-il en secouant Jeryy par le col.

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais tu mets ton couple en péril avec tes conneries de queue perdue ! rétorqua Jeryy avec une sorte de mimique offensée parfaitement féminine.

-C'est _toi_ qui a eu cette idée, objecta Komui en croisant les bras.

-Tu m'as demandé mes conseils, je te les ai donnés. C'est _toi_ qui en as fait tout un foin et qui es sur le point de perdre Reever.

-Mais non, maugréa Komui.

Mais son « mais non » sonnait comme un « tu crois ? ». Peut-être qu'il en faisait un peu trop, comme toujours…

-Bon. Il est… dix-huit heures. J'ai jusqu'à vingt-deux heures…

-Vingt-deux heures ?

-J'ai réussi à le convaincre de se coucher plus tôt, ce soir.

-Oh.

-Donc j'ai quatre heures pour remettre la main sur cette saleté de queue !

-Saleté ! répéta Jeryy, offusqué. C'est une queue de qualité supérieure, entièrement naturelle ! Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent se vanter d'en avoir une aussi belle, non mais oh !

-Oui, oui, je sais, fit Komui en secouant la main d'un geste suffisant. Ok, j'y vais. Je vais fouiller du côté des bains, donc essaie de tenir Reever éloigné de ce secteur, s'il te plaît !

-Message reçu, répondit Jeryy avec un sourire doux.

OoOoO

-Elle n'est vraiment nulle part, murmura Komui, horrifié.

Et si… et si quelqu'un était tombé dessus ? Si quelqu'un la lui avait volée ? En même temps, personne n'en aurait l'usage. Mais Komui doutait du caractère purement platonique de la relation entre Allen, Lavi et Kanda. Si Lavi l'avait trouvée, sûr qu'il en aurait trouvé un usage dans la minute.

Komui secoua la tête, dépité. Sa queue était perdue à jamais… Comment il devait dire ça à Reever ?

OoOoO

-Je vais le tuer, dit Reever, purement et simplement exaspéré.

-Mais non, voyons, dit Jeryy avec un soupir compatissant – très moyennement compatissant, vu que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il écoutait les jérémiades de l'Australien.

-Il me fuit pendant une semaine et puis tout à coup il voudrait que j'arrête de bosser pour aller me coucher à dix heures ? Il se moque de qui ?

-Je suis sûr que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

-Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Reever en vidant son verre de limonade.

-Quand tout cela sera fini, tu verras qu'il avait ses raisons de… faire ce qu'il a fait.

-Mouais.

Reever resta silencieux un instant. La quiétude fut interrompue par le cuisinier.

-Il est vingt-deux heures…

-L'heure du crime, ricana Reever, avec la voix du type détraqué qui est en train d'huiler sa tronçonneuse.

-Essaie de te calmer, il fait des efforts pour te faire plaisir… murmura Jeryy en voyant Reever se diriger vers la porte.

-Oui, oui, soupira Reever, fatigué.

Il était profondément fatigué par ce débile mental qui lui servait accessoirement de petit ami.

Il regagna sa chambre avec un long feulement de désespoir, traînant les pieds. Arrivé devant la porte, il plissa les yeux, dubitatif. Si un quelconque robot démoniaque lui explosait à la gueule, il quittait ce malade. Et c'était sans appel.

Il entrouvrit la porte, hésitant… ok, pas de robots. Non, juste une lumière bizarre. Mouais, des petites bougies posées sur les étagères, les piles de bouquins et les tas de feuilles. C'était accueillant et chaleureux, mais très bizarre.

Il ouvrit tout grand et resta choqué quelques instants.

-K-Komui ? hoqueta-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le Chinois était agenouillé sur le lit drapé de couvertures de soie, l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Euh… je…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Komui ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avec un mouvement fébrile. Il rougit exagérément.

-Mais c'est juste que… balbutia-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Il se tordit les mains, vraiment très gêné. Il était habillé bizarrement. Un short blanc, un petit nœud papillon rouge et une sorte de gilet de costume noir, en soie.

Et, par-dessus le marché, des oreilles.

De lapin.

Des oreilles de lapin.

Sur la tête de Komui.

Un Komui à moitié nu, sur son lit, avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête.

Quelque chose se déconnecta dans le cerveau de Reever, et il se dirigea vers son lit, pantelant.

-Je suis désolé ! s'écria Komui en se levant d'un bond, debout sur le lit.

Il joignit les mains comme pour implorer le pardon de son amant, le dominant d'à peu près trois têtes.

Reever, souriant, grimpa sur le lit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son chéri. Il glissa ses mains sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses épaules, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, repoussant le tissu, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Hypnotisé.

-Pardon, murmura Komui.

-Quoi ? marmonna Reever en embrassant sa joue.

-J'ai perdu la queue…

Reever fronça les sourcils.

-La queue ?

-De lapin… que je devais agrafer sur mon short…

Reever éclata de rire, complètement euphorique. Komui rentra la tête dans les épaules, pris au dépourvu.

-Mais c'est pas drôle, grommela-t-il.

-Si, c'est très drôle. J'ai un amant – qui est déjà parfaitement séduisant en temps normal – qui a décidé de se cosplayiser en lapin, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et qui stresse parce qu'il a perdu un stupide pompon. C'est très très drôle.

Komui bafouilla quelque chose, vaguement honteux. Reever le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement et en le tirant vers le bas. Ils s'assirent sur le matelas, en continuant de s'échanger des baisers et des caresses, puis Komui rompit le contact.

-C'est pour ton anniversaire.

-Quoi ? murmura Reever, étourdi, en défaisant les fermetures du petit short.

-Que je suis en usagi. C'est pour ton anniversaire.

-Aaaah bon, chuchota Reever d'un ton vaguement indifférent, cherchant à enlever ce short trop gênant.

-Bon anniversaire.

-Hm, hm, fit l'Australien en le poussant pour qu'il se couche sur le dos.

-Mais tu m'écoutes ? s'écria Komui en battant des bras et des jambes.

-Moui, moui… murmura Reever en enlevant sa propre chemise.

-J'ai passé une semaine à courir après ce foutu déguisement, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est me l'enlever ?

-Evidemment, répondit Reever, très naturellement, tout en prenant note dans un coin de son cerveau la raison pour laquelle Komui l'avait « fui » pendant cette semaine.

Komui eut une moue boudeuse, puis un long soupir échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que les mains de son amant couraient sur sa peau.

-Tu aimes ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? C'est Jeryy qui m'a donné l'idée… murmura-t-il avec un sourire, en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Reever glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se redresser sur les coudes.

-Anniversaire ? répéta-t-il, ses neurones se reconnectant laborieusement.

Komui frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire étonnamment soyeuse, savourant cette petite caresse, tellement simple, mais tellement douce, puis sourit un peu plus.

-Il t'arrive de m'écouter, parfois ? le gourmanda-t-il gentiment. On est le huit. Le huit septembre. Tu vois le lien ?

La bouche de Reever forma un « o » parfait.

-Crétin, ricana Komui en le tirant contre lui.

* * *

Bah donc le ptit dessin sur mon bloc de feuilles, c'était un Komui-usagi carrément trop moe... un vrai appel au viol! et c'est pour ça que c'est OOC, parce que je vois mal mon maître-à-penser se déguiser en lapin...

Mébon...

J'ai le mérite de vous offrir du ReeverKomui, à vous trop sensibles pour apprécier le vrai bon KomuiReever, avec un Komui gravement pervers... (vous ai-je déjà parlé de Ropeburn? La première fic en anglais sur Komui que j'aie jamais lue, où mon amour (aka Komui) attachait mon amour (aka Reever) à son bureau pour lui faire un tas de trucs répréhensibles... **ça**, c'est du PWP de qualité supérieure...)

Sinon vous en pensez quoi? ça m'a fait marrer de reprendre Jeryy... et je m'éclatais à trouver des phrases à double-sens sur la queue de Komui (mon Dieu je deviens gravement perverse xD)


	7. Qui c'est que tu traites de cinglé?

Je suis de retour!  
Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!  
Afin de préserver le yaoi de la dévastation!  
Afin de rallier toutes les revieweuses à ma nation!  
Afin d'écraser le het et le LuberierxReever!  
Afin d'étendre le yaoi jusqu'à la Voie Lactée!  
Yosshi!  
Chan!  
La KoRee-omane plus rapide que la lumière!  
Reviewez toutes ou ce sera la guerre!  
(Miaouss oui la gue-guerre^^)

C'est pas grave, juste un moment de faiblesse^^"" Bonjour les gens que j'aime tant, me revoici avec un mignon petit OS robotisé^^

Mais avant tout! RàR!

Merci à toutes les revieweuses inscrites sur ffnet (je crois vous avoir déjà répondu par mp) et à toutes les pas-inscrites^^ (inscrivez-vous, méchantes, je meurs d'envie de discuter avec vous! En particulier Misi-chan, qui m'a l'air fort intéressante^^)

**Misi-chan** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait marrer^^ (j'aime les reviews spontanées comme ça^^) Je vais mettre l'adresse de mon dessin de Komui en lapin, comme ça tu pourras mater tout à ton aise^^

**NELLAVIJTM** Merci pour ta review^^ (je suis allée jeter un oeil sur ton blog, mais tu vois... je connais ab-so-lu-ment pas le manga sur lequel tu as fanfické, donc à première vue je risque de pas le lire... Les seuls conseils que je peux te donner sont sur la forme... par exemple, évite le style "pièce de théâtre" (avec les noms des perso, le ton entre parenthèses et les paroles après les "deux-points"), parce que ça alourdit. Fais plutôt un texte suivi, où tu peux décrire les lieux, les ambiances, les actions des personnages! Et aussi, les smileys, c'est un peu moyen (j'en faisais à une époque et en fait tu peux très bien t'en passer, en écrivant simplement "il rougit", ou "elle lui adressa un grand sourire"...) Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans avoir lu^^ ah, et j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais intégrée toi-même dans l'histoire? Moi je te le déconseillerais, ça fait Mary-Sue et j'aime pas trop (mais c'est personnel). Allez, bonne chance pour la suite^w^)

Qui c'est que tu traites de cinglé ?

Le monde est régi par des règles. Des règles nombreuses, très nombreuses, logiques ou illogiques, utiles ou carrément délirantes. Tout fonctionne de cette manière, depuis toujours. Toutes les civilisations ont leurs propres règles, celles qui reviennent le plus souvent concernent le meurtre et autres sanglantes joyeusetés. Il est strictement interdit de tuer un autre être humain. Logique. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Comme je disais, le monde est régi par des règles. L'Eglise aussi, le Vatican, et donc, par la même occasion, la Congrégation de l'Ombre. La Congrégation avait ses règles immuables, celles dictées par Dieu, par le Pape, par l'Administration Centrale. Et celles, implicites, qui n'ont jamais été formulées mais qui apparaissent clairement dans l'esprit de chacun. « Ne jamais voler le repas d'Allen Walker ». « Ne jamais taquiner Yuu Kanda au sujet de ses cheveux ». « Ne jamais faire la cour à Lenalee Lee ». Une de ces très nombreuses règles silencieuses était cette dernière : **« NE JAMAIS DERANGER KOMUI LEE LORSQU'IL EST DANS SES LABOS PRIVES »**

Tout le monde l'avait compris, et même Reever n'osait pas lutter contre cela. Il attendait patiemment que la folie passagère de son boss s'estompe, pour pouvoir détruire soigneusement les fruits robotiques de cette dite folie. Mais ses nerfs commençaient à souffrir de ce stress perpétuel – cette horrible attente agrémentée de cris machiavéliques et de bruits de métal froissé.

Reever aimait le tir. Cela pouvait sembler un peu barbare comme façon de se relaxer, mais _c'était _relaxant. Il se sentait vraiment apaisé par ce rituel étrange, charger le revolver, viser, tirer, charger, viser, tirer, charger, viser, tirer, et toujours toucher ses cibles. Quand il trouvait un peu de temps libre, il courait tirer sur deux, trois cibles. C'était _bon_. Reever avait très souvent besoin de se calmer, surtout lorsque son patron disparaissait pour des heures dans son antre mystérieux. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait le plus besoin de se consacrer à sa passion.

Mais revenons à cette règle millénaire : « tu ne tueras point ».

Reever avait _horriblement_ envie de tuer Komui. Pas sauvagement, non, pas d'effusion de sang, pas de cervelle qui gicle, ni d'entrailles qui se dévident sur le sol. Non, trop dégoûtant. Juste une balle bien placée dans la poitrine, ou, à la limite, entre les deux yeux. Pas trop salissant, rapide, et quasi sans douleur. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, juste se débarrasser de ce poids mort qui n'en branlait pas une – excusez les écarts de langage de Reever – et qui s'évaporait dans la nature sans aucune raison. Certains jours, ce type lui pesait. Mais grave.

Reever frémit légèrement en sentant la secousse du recul de son arme lui parcourir le bras. C'était tellement délicieux, cette sensation. Il leva légèrement le bras, tira une nouvelle salve, puis posa son revolver en attendant que la cible, suspendue par une poulie à un câble courant jusqu'au fond de la salle, revienne vers lui. Il détacha la grande feuille, avec un sourire appréciateur. Comme toujours, il avait touché parfaitement juste. Peut-être que sa cible « personnalisée » le motivait beaucoup plus… une belle photo en pied de Komui, trouée au niveau du front, de la poitrine et d'une _certaine partie plus au sud_. Reever soupira, avec un petit sourire. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait…

En remontant vers la Section Scientifique, Reever jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'était resté qu'un quart d'heure dans son « havre de paix », la salle de tir. Juste assez pour se calmer les nerfs sans prendre trop de retard. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant à une certaine personne qui avait beaucoup de retard mais ne s'en souciait pas assez.

-Désolé les gars, je suis de retour, annonça simplement l'Australien en entrant dans le labo principal de la Section Scientifique. Vous avez des nouvelles du chevelu ?

-Négatif, répondit laconiquement Johnny, trop occupé à doser ses produits chimiques pour pouvoir faire des phrases complètes.

-Mais merde, ça fait trois heures qu'il est là-dedans ! pesta Reever. Oh, il peut toujours courir pour qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir, tiens !

Le Commandant s'éloigna en claquant des talons, ulcéré, pour rejoindre son propre bureau, avec sa propre paperasse en retard, sans prendre conscience des regards consternés de ses subordonnés.

Il s'installa à son bureau avec un soupir excédé, bien décidé à massacrer le Grand Intendant s'il apparaissait de nulle part juché sur un robot démoniaque. La folie mégalomane, il en avait soupé. Il aspirait maintenant à la _normalité_. Le simple bonheur de sortir avec un mec _normal_, qui a des discussions _normales_, et qui est plus gentil et mignon que cinglé et psychopathe. Il en avait besoin, c'était pas compliqué à comprendre, quand même ! Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il le sentait, et alors il se mettrait à pleurer comme une fille, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il était **fatigué**.

Il se mit au travail avec l'entrain tout propre aux simples d'esprit, et archiva toute une masse de documents, compléta des rapports d'expérimentations, passa quelques coups de fil urgents, répara trois Innocences, le tout en deux heures et quinze limonades.

-Le sucre, y a que ça de vrai, quand on a un job comme le mien ! se félicita-t-il en bouclant son dix-neuvième rapport de la journée.

Un petit bruit étrange retint son attention. Un bruit de… comment dire… un léger grincement, et un chuintement de roues. Un grincement continu qui ressemblait à un gémissement de moteur mal huilé.

-Oh. Non… souffla-t-il, cherchant son casque de sécurité.

Ça, c'était le bruit de quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qui s'était échappé des labos maléfiques et qui courait droit vers lui.

Soudain, le grincement s'interrompit et Reever entendit très clairement le bruit saccadé d'un crick.

Vaguement effrayé, il se pencha par-dessus son bureau, pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Là, devant sa table, une espèce de voiture téléguidée d'où partait une tige de métal qui s'élevait dans les airs, en produisant ce bruit bizarre. Au sommet de la tige, un mini-Komurin EX.

Reever recula précipitamment. Une bombe à retardement ! Komui avait eu vent de ses projets de meurtre, et lui avait envoyé une BOMBE A RETARDEMENT !

Le Komurin se stabilisa au sommet de sa tige, à peu près à cinq centimètres au-dessus du niveau du bureau, et une petite porte dans le ventre métallique s'ouvrit, avec un grincement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Reever s'aplatit contre le mur, mortifié.

Un petit bras sortit de la trappe, et au bout de ce petit bras se trouvait une petite main, et dans cette petite main, un petit panneau en carton.

Reever soupira de soulagement en voyant le cœur rose dessiné sur le petit panneau.

-Mais quel cinglé, murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol, avec un rire las.

Dans le couloir, adossé au mur, juste à côté de la porte entrouverte du bureau de Reever, Komui rangea une télécommande dans sa poche avec un sourire mi-psychopathe, mi-amoureux.

Il murmura, de cette voix pâmée qu'il prenait parfois en pensant à son blond :

-Qui c'est que tu traites de cinglé ?

OoOoO

-Alleeeez ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de le faire ? supplia Lavi en joignant les mains, l'air parfaitement ridicule.

-Tu oses me poser la question ? rugit Kanda en faisant mine de le frapper.

-On a déjà fait beaucoup pire, tu sais.

-Pire que ça, je vois pas, grogna le Japonais.

-Allez, c'est bon, on est juste nous deux. Et j'ai fermé la porte à clé, si c'est ça qui te gêne.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Reprenant vaguement son calme. Il tendit le doigt, menaçant, vers un petit pompon blanc qui dépassait de la poche du roux.

-Ce n'est pas la porte qui me gêne, c'est l'idée que tu puisses vouloir me voir porter ça ! Baka !

-Oh, ça ? dit Lavi en sortant ledit pompon de sa poche. Mais voyons ! C'est de la fourrure naturelle ! J'en ai jamais vu de telle qualité ! Franchement, c'est un honneur pour toi de la porter, tu sais.

Kanda fulminait.

-Mais _où_ tu as trouvé ce truc ?

-Oh, dans la chambre du Grand Intendant.

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux, profondément choqué.

-J'avais déjà les oreilles, indiqua calmement Lavi en brandissant un serre-tête orné d'oreilles blanches. Mais la queue, c'est la première fois que j'en trouve une aussi magnifique. Vraiment, tu veux pas l'essayer ?

-NON ! rétorqua Kanda en se dirigeant vers la porte, bousculant le roux.

Il sortit dans le couloir en claquant des talons.

Non mais quel crétin, ce baka usagi !

-Yuu ! appela le jeune Bookman en lui courant après. Allez, s'il te plaît !

-NAON ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour porter ce truc ridicule ! hurla Kanda en se tournant vers lui.

Juste à ce moment-là, un petit exorciste aux cheveux d'un blanc pur passa entre les deux jeunes hommes, la bouche emplie de chocolat et de pâte à choux.

Il continua son petit bonhomme de chemin, comme si de rien n'était, inconscient des deux regards posés sur lui. Deux regards qui le détaillaient en profondeur, l'imaginant très clairement en petit lapin blanc.

-Moyashi !

-Allen !

-Hmpfmouiquoi ? fit Allen en se tournant innocemment vers Kanda et Lavi.

-Tu veux venir faire un tour dans la chambre de baka usagi ? demanda Kanda en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

-Oui, j'ai des bonbons, tu en veux ? continua Lavi en agrippant son poignet avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Allen avala les pâtisseries qu'il avait en bouche, et adressa un grand sourire au roux.

-Bonbons ? Ouiiii j'en veux !

Lavi et Kanda s'échangèrent un regard de perverse complicité – ou de complice perversité – et tirèrent Allen vers la chambre du futur Bookman.

* * *

Et oui, j'ai rajouté en "omake" la suite de l'épisode de la queue de lapin^^

Voici l'adresse de mes deux dessins (KomuiUsagi et le dessin qui m'a inspiré cet OS) (enlevez les espaces avant et après les points et "deux-points")

http : /i26 . servimg . com/u/f26/15/16/20/48/komuiu10 . jpg (ça c'est Komui en Lapin^^ mais avec la petite queue...)

http : /i26 . servimg . com/u/f26/15/16/20/48/journa10 . jpg (et ça c'est le mini-Komurin avec son message d'amour^^ Ne faites pas trop attention aux trucs autour, c'est en fait un dessin que j'avais collé sur mon journal de classe, et j'ai été obligée de scanner l'ensemble)

ça vous a plu? ^^

Reviews are made of love (and I love you sooo much x3)


	8. Holidays

Bonjour! Je suis de retour après une longue absence (j'espère que vous me détestez pas trop TT)

Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrite pour un mini-concours sur le forum dgm où je traîne à mes heures perdues... c'était un concours sur le thème des vacances, que j'ai gagné! (y avait que deux fics en lice xD et des dessins. J'ai même gagné contre les dessins^^)

Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant... j'espère que vous rigolerez autant en la lisant^^

**RàR**

**Amy yu Blue **Merci^^ Je me disais bien que j'allais en surprendre plus d'une avec ce fameux petit coeur... j'aime bien ce genre de surprise xP Sûr, qu'Allen a de la chance! Deux beaux bisho pareils... hmmm, je veux être à sa place . (encore que... plus maintenant, mon coeur est pris hohoho)

**Misi-chan **Merci ^^- Une fois de plus, ta review m'a fait trop trop plaisir! Hum, pour ta question sur les bols de cacao et les barres de chocolat... je ne saurais pas te répondre, c'est très subjectif. Par exemple, une heure et deux paquets de chips s'écoule plus vite dans mon échelle de valeur que dans celle de ma petite soeur (qui est au régime). Sinon je suis ouverte à tes commentaires techniques concernant mes dessins^^ Et dis bonjour à ton chat de ma part! (j'aime les chats^^)

**Risaa **merci^^ je savais que l'adjectif qui reviendrait le plus serait "choupi" xD je suis contente ^^-

**Shigure-sensei** Merci pour tout^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Ma-blonde-préféréééée :3 **(oui je parle de **Naru12021**) ""Ne jamais toucher Sianou plus de trois secondes en la présence de Naru (surtout si cette personne est du sexe opposé et quelle n'a pas l'air très nette), elle pourrait mordre." On TOUCHE PAS à MA Yosshi !" Moi aussi je t'adore^^ Merci pour ta review, merci ma blonde^^

**Lycksam** Merci!^^ mais si ça fait longtemps que tu me lis, fallait reviewer plus tôt! ^^ (nan je ne suis pas en train de supplier pour avoir des reviews^^") Franchement, merci u.u J'aime les reviews passionnées! (Yeah! KomuiReever forever!)

**Tonny** Merci! (eh oui, Patrick est comme tout le monde, il a une vie sexuelle^^ avec Bob l'Éponge? Beurk xD)

J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir déjà répondu aux reviews non-anonymes... bah, mieux vaut trop que trop peu^^

Enjoy!^^

**Holidays**

Komui aimait beaucoup de choses.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Il n'aurait pas su les classer dans l'ordre… disons qu'en première place, il y avait le café, Lenalee, la Science (avec un très grand S), Reever (évidemment), et la cuisine de Jeryy. En deuxième place venaient Jeryy, Timcampy, Komurin 739 280 (de loin le meilleur de tous, avec sa fonction distributeur de milk-shakes), les promenades (incognito, évidemment) aux abords de la Citadelle (pas très loin, non, juste assez pour prendre l'air et ne pas se faire entendre des scientifiques assoiffés de sa oh combien délicieuse présence). Après, sur la troisième marche du podium, c'étaient ses Exorcistes, ses protégés, les enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais (grand bien leur fasse, soit dit en passant), les petits Post-it mystérieux qu'il laissait derrière lui en disparaissant, Komurin 45 092 (Komui aimait beaucoup sa fonction « repérer-les-potentiels-pourceaux-qui-pourraient-en-avoir-après-la-pureté-de-Lenalee ». C'était ingénieux, cette idée de bombe bactériologique, non ? Bah non, trop dangereux pour la santé, soi-disant).

Après la troisième marche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Enfin, si, les petits vices qu'on avoue pas à tout le monde, pas sûr que Luberier le prendrait bien si Komui hurlait haut et fort qu'il adorait faire l'amour avec Reever. Nan, ça, c'était pas très « politiquement correct », donc ça n'entrait pas dans le top three officiel. Trop dangereux, on ne sait pas quel genre de tueur à gage ce cinglé psychopathe de Luberier pouvait invoquer de l'au-delà pour assassiner le Grand Intendant (oui, Komui était persuadé que Luberier était une sorte de nécromancien… sinon, comment expliquer que Link soit aussi… rigide ? Un cadavre, assurément. Ou alors, il se balade avec un balai… quelque part (restons politiquement correct tant que possible). Mais dès que Komui se hasardait sur ces sombres réflexions, il secouait la tête. Non, il préférait ne pas penser aux habitudes intimes du cadavre. De Link !)

Nous disions donc : tout ce qui n'était pas dans ce top three était officiellement détesté par Komui, ou tout du moins non apprécié. Les pizzas, la télé, les voitures, le sport, l'argent… et les vacances.

Parce que quand on est Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, sous les ordres du Vatican, il est de bon ton de ne pas aimer les vacances, les siestes, l'inactivité en général. Soi-disant parce que ça diminue l'aptitude au travail. Komui avait beau prétendre ne pas aimer plus que ça les vacances, il n'était quand même pas très actif. Mais la narcolepsie, c'est pathologique, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à voir avec les vacances.

C'est ce que Komui s'apprêtait à écrire dans son auto-rapport mensuel, ce merveilleux document d'auto-délations et d'auto-louanges (ces dernières étant plus fréquentes) qu'il devait rendre chaque fin de mois pour démontrer à ses supérieurs qu'il était efficace et méritait hautement sa place.  
La plupart du temps, Komui écrivait qu'il avait remis de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque du niveau 6, qu'il avait établi un nouveau protocole d'analyse des Innocences, s'appuyant sur les récentes découvertes en nanotechnologie, qu'il avait entamé des travaux de rénovations dans l'aile ouest des bâtiments. La plupart du temps, ces tâches avaient été réalisées par Johnny, par Reever et par… le type moustachu qui répondait au doux prénom d' « architecte » (et qui avait été appelé par Lenalee). Ensuite, et pour justifier les énormes retards dans les signatures de documents, il prétendait souffrir de crises d'épilepsie, ou de tétanie, ou de n'importe quelle autre maladie parfaitement éprouvante. Mais pas trop, il risquerait de perdre sa place et se faire envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce qui aurait été, très, très dommage. Non, il se contentait d'inventer de vagues soucis de santé.  
La vérité était, évidemment, tout autre.

Il _adorait_ ne rien faire. Rien du tout. Le farniente total. Les orteils en éventail sur son bureau (ou sa pile de dossiers en retard, c'est une question de point de vue), une tasse de café en main et, de préférence, un Commandant de Section Scientifique en tenue de vahiné roulant des hanches devant lui (ce qui arrivait très rarement, voire jamais).

C'était son plus grand plaisir, son plus grand vice, le péché caché (pas si caché que ça, dans le fond. Le seul qui n'était pas au courant de ce penchant, c'était Luberier).

Mais c'était mal vu, inacceptable vu sa position hiérarchique, parce que oui bien sûr il devait offrir une aide optimale aux Exorcistes, les pauvres Exorcistes qui se crèvent en mission. Mais _pourquoi_ avaient-ils des missions en Italie, en Chine, au Japon ? Aucune justice. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire leurs missions dans un labo ou un bureau encombré, comme tout le monde ? Nan, toujours à faire leurs malins à l'étranger.

Komui reprit sa respiration, passablement énervé. C'était inévitable, ça, dès qu'il faisait son auto-rapport, il finissait par fondre un fusible et balancer ses papiers dans tous les sens. Parce que ce n'était pas juste, sa vie se résumait à rien. Pas le temps de sortir tout à fait de l'enfance que ses parents tombaient raides morts. À peine le temps de retomber sur ses pattes et reprendre le quotidien avec Lenalee qu'elle se faisait enlever. Après, quoi ? Trois ans d'études vitesse express, de travail ennuyeux au possible dans l'aile asiatique, et, enfin, les portes dorées du QG s'ouvrait à lui. Portes dorées mon cul, un espèce de parano postillonnant, les yeux injectés de sang. Flippant ce Gardien des Portes. Et puis, il était devenu Grand Intendant. Depuis ce jour, il était sorti… quoi, trois fois ? Non, il en avait marre. Il voulait des vacances ! Il aimait les vacances ! Viscéralement ! Il avait _besoin _de vacances.

Komui déchira son auto-rapport avec un hurlement rageur, ressemblant vaguement à un cri de folle hystérique, et lança les petits morceaux de papier dans les airs.

Ils retombèrent en une pluie de papier, c'était joli, c'était marrant, ça retint son attention quelques instants, avant qu'il se lève et marche résolument vers le bureau de Reever, en claquant des talons (autant que ses pantoufles lui en donnaient l'opportunité. Disons qu'il chuintait vigoureusement des talons).

-REEVER ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Non, répondit le blond.

-Quoi _non_ ? bégaya Komui, douché.

-J'ai du travail, on fera ça plus tard.

-Quoi _ça _?

-Tes trucs de pervers. Plus tard, je bosse, _moi_.

Komui ouvrit grand la bouche, sourcils froncés, comme s'il criait sur l'Australien. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et il ressemblait à une sorte de grenouille ouvrant grand la gueule pour happer des mouches.

-Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, répondit-il, les joues rouges. Je veux des vacances !

-Ok.

-Hein ?

-On fait un break, si tu veux.

Komui fronça un peu plus les sourcils, regardant autour de lui comme si la situation allait s'éclaircir grâce à un message divin gravé dans l'air en lettres scintillantes. Puis son visage blêmit, il avait compris.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai enfin un blond athlétique à mettre dans mon lit, j'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser filer ! lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras. Non, je parle de vraies vacances.

Reever leva les yeux vers lui.

-Hein ?

-Je veux partir en… Italie, lança Komui, à tout hasard.

-Tu es allergique aux tomates. Qu'est-ce que tu irais foutre en Italie ? On t'a dit que c'était le pays d'origine des tomates ?

Komui passa la langue à Reever, parfaitement puéril.

-C'est aussi le pays d'origine du café, sombre crétin. Le café est une philosophie, une conduite de vie ! Le café est aux Italiens ce que le vin est au Français ! Ce que le thé est aux Anglais ! Ce que le hamburger est aux Américains ! Crétin.

-Je crois que le sombre crétin va faire chambre à part cette nuit, dit Reever, les lèvres pincées par l'énervement.

-Mais non ! s'alarma Komui. Je voulais dire… euh… tendre… euh… copain ?

Reever étouffa un rire nerveux.

-Ridicule, siffla-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je veux aller en Italiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! trépigna Komui, la voix geignarde.

-Ok, assieds-toi là, grommela Reever en se levant et en lui désignant son siège. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, pendant ces cinq minutes tu vas… jouer avec mes trombones et mes stylos.

-Yeaaaah ! s'exclama Komui en bondissant sur le siège et en semant la pagaille dans le matériel de bureau du blond.

-Essaie de ne pas en faire un robot tueur, merci, maugréa Reever en sortant.

Komui lui adressa un sourire d'enfant épanoui, le style de sourire stupide qu'on n'est censé voir qu'à Noël sur les cartes de vœux vieillottes. Puis il se perdit dans la contemplation des trombones multicolores.

Reever reparut cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de tasses. Il le posa sur son bureau.

-Espresso, macchiato, caffè latte, sciaccherato, et bien sûr l'inévitable capuccino. C'est tout ce que Jeryy a bien voulu me donner pour l'instant, on verra demain s'il a des nouveautés.

Komui se hissa sur les coudes pour observer les tasses fumantes.

-Je crois que le seul truc qui t'intéresse vaguement dans l'Italie, c'est le café, hm ?

Komui hocha la tête en tendant la main vers la tasse la plus proche.

-Donc je t'offre… une semaine de vacances. Tu reviens ici chaque jour pendant une semaine, et je t'offre cinq cafés différents. Ok ?

Komui sourit, les joues roses, puis trempa les lèvres dans son capuccino.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en posant les pieds sur le bureau, s'étendant comme s'il prenait le soleil sur une terrasse de café.

Reever sourit, attendri, puis fit la grimace.

-Et je bosse comment, maintenant que tu me bouffes toute la place ?

-_Ce le vacanze ! Non lavoriamo in vacanze !_ trancha Komui, exagérant l'accent italien, en étendant encore plus ses jambes sur la table.

* * *

Et voilà^^

Euh, pour la dernière phrase: ça veut dire "c'est les vacances! On ne travaille pas pendant les vacances!". Très approximatif vu que je ne suis italienne que par mon patronyme, et que la connaissance de la langue de Dante de ma mère est assez... lacunaire^^ Et Google n'est pas exactement un ami fiable...

Enfin bref: qu'en pensez-vous? cet OS me semble un peu différent des autres... non?

Peace and Love sur FFnet!


	9. Le robot amoureux

Bonsoir tout le moooonde! Je fais un passage éclair pour poster ce petit OS d'anniversaire, sans aucune prétention (je l'ai écrit en moins d'une heure sans avoir réfléchi au préalable ^^"""). Juste pour fêter l'anniversaire de Komui et l'anniversaire de mon recueil (déjà un an, Dieu que le temps passe vite xD). Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise toujours autant, et je suis heureuse de faire des fans du KoRee (ce couple doit vaincre!)

Bonne lecture (et désolée pour la qualité déplorable, j'ai voulu le faire quand même, malgré le manque de temps (ah les examens, c'est la mort TT)).**  
**

**Le robot amoureux**

Komui rit doucement en soufflant dans un petit anneau de plastique flexible. Des bulles irisées s'envolèrent dans son bureau et le Chinois plongea à nouveau l'anneau dans le petit flacon de savon.

Il regarda les sphères liquides s'élever jusqu'au haut plafond ou éclater en silence sur les coins des étagères. Il rit à nouveau, du rire léger des enfants. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le fit sursauter.

-Merde ! Brigitte… marmonna le Grand Intendant en jetant son flacon encore ouvert dans n'importe quel tiroir de son bureau, sans vraiment prêter attention à quels dossiers il était en train d'inonder de savonnée.

Il prit un bouquin au hasard et l'ouvrit de façon non moins aléatoire. Il commença à lire d'un air de profonde concentration une page intitulée « le mode de reproduction des baleines bleues ».

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Komui n'osa pas lever la tête, se disant que tant qu'il semblait travailler, Brigitte ne pourrait pas lui chercher des crosses. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa cependant.

-Leur pénis peut dépasser deux mètres de longueur ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux – et en pensant à ses propres attributs qui, même s'ils dépassaient largement la moyenne asiatique, atteignaient difficilement le dixième de ceux des baleines bleues (ces veinardes).

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si Brigitte avait eu de quelconques illusions sur son activité, elles étaient actuellement réduites en charpies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? dit la voix de Reever au-dessus de lui.

Komui leva les yeux, soulagé.

-Ah, c'est toi !

-Oui, pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? grommela l'Australien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Euh… un livre sur les baleines.

-Tu t'intéresses aux baleines, maintenant… soupira-t-il en se remémorant l'épisode des étoiles de mer. Si tu te mets à fantasmer sur encore un seul animal marin, je te dénonce à la SPA, compris ?

-Je ne fantasme pas sur des animaux marins ! se récria Komui en fermant le livre dans un claquement sec. Je me cultive, c'est différent.

-Oui, bon, c'est pas mon problème, soupira Reever. Tiens.

Il lui tendait une petite boîte rectangulaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Komui avec son air le plus bête.

-Une pizza quatre fromages, dépêche-toi de la manger elle va être froide, répliqua Reever, cynique. C'est un cadeau.

La bouche de Komui s'ouvrit sur un « oh » étonné.

-En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il en prenant la petite boîte.

-En l'honneur que tu as un an de plus, mon petit vieux.

-Encore ? soupira Komui.

-Tu l'as mieux pris que l'année passée, le félicita le scientifique.

-Oui mais j'avais fini par m'habituer à avoir trente ans, ça me fait de la peine de quitter une année en chiffre rond.

Reever fronça les sourcils.

-Mais… tu n'avais pas trente ans. C'est _maintenant_ que tu as trente ans.

Komui fronça à son tour les sourcils, calculant.

-Tu veux dire que j'aurais passé toute une année à me morfondre d'avoir trente ans alors que je n'avais pas encore trente ans ?

-On dirait bien, fit Reever avec un petit rire moqueur.

Le monde se montrait désormais sous un autre jour pour Komui.

-Excellent ! J'ai gagné un an de vie !

-Pas vraiment, tu sais… tenta d'expliquer Reever.

Mais Komui ne l'écoutait pas du tout, il déballait son cadeau.

-Douitiaursailfe ? lut-il avec une moue incompréhensible – et un accent ignoble.

-_Do it yourself_, le reprit Reever en priant mentalement Shakespeare de pardonner les horreurs que Komui pouvait faire subir à l'anglais.

Le Chinois dévisageait avec une incompréhension grandissante la boîte estampillée d'un « do it yourself » bleu pétrole.

-C'est un automate en kit, à fabriquer soi-même, expliqua l'Australien.

Komui eu envie de lui faire remarquer que dès qu'il faisait un automate lui-même, on le neutralisait avant la fin de la journée.

-Sans aucun danger ! précisa Reever avec un sourire ravi.

-Chouette, ironisa Komui, assez déçu mais n'osant rien dire.

-Bon, j'y vais, amuse-toi bien, sourit le scientifique en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Chinois le laissa faire, sans y répondre mais sans s'écarter. Il était très déçu, et aussi un peu vexé, et surtout très énervé d'avoir _encore_ un an de plus.

Reever sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Komui soupira et fourra la boîte dans un tiroir.

-Automate, ouais, ricana Komui. S'il croit que j'ai que ça à faire…

Il se pencha en arrière et posa ses deux pieds sur le bureau.

-J'ai plein d'autres choses à faire ! répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Le silence lui répondit. Le silence et l'ennui. Oui, bon, d'accord, il n'avait rien à faire. Tant qu'à ne rien faire, autant jeter un œil à cet automate stupide.

Il récupéra la boîte, l'ouvrit et en sortit les petites pièces de plastique, les petites vis, les fils électriques, la batterie et une sorte de petit micro.

-Ah, le mode d'emploi… murmura-t-il en trouvant un papier plié en huit.

OoOoO

-Oh… mmm… ouiii… ohhh, Komui… soupira Reever d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Je t'aime, murmura Komui en pressant sa bouche contre l'épaule dorée de son amant.

-Moi… aah… aussi… gémit ce dernier. Oh mon Dieu…

-Merci, plaisanta le Chinois, le visage contracté de plaisir.

Un soupir aigu échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'Australien qui resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Komui.

-Oh… fit simplement le blond en relâchant son étreinte et en laissant tous ses muscles se détendre.

Komui se recula lentement puis se coucha à côté de lui, souriant faiblement.

-Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai juste envie de te manger, murmura-t-il en approchant ses dents de l'épaule ronde.

Reever rit, il était adorable.

-Je t'aime.

Komui lui répondit d'un baiser.

OoOoO

Lenalee entra dans le bureau de son frère.

-Tiens, il n'est pas là… sans doute dans ses labos, dit-elle pensivement en tournant les talons.

Mais une forme étrange sur son bureau attira son regard. Elle revint sur ses pas et observa _la chose_.

-Un robot ?

Il avait une vague forme humanoïde (en tout cas son visage enfantin avait des airs de Reever endormi) et ne semblait pas très dangereux.

Elle repéra un bouton rouge à l'avant de l'automate, à l'endroit où aurait pu battre son cœur. Elle appuya dessus, en se disant que de toute façon, Komui n'aurait pas pu concevoir une bombe à fragmentation présentant le visage de Reever…

Le visage poupon du petit robot ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et une voix s'éleva dans le silence du bureau. C'était la voix de Reever.

-Bon, commençons par le début… bon anniversaire. Si tu entends ce que je raconte c'est que tu as ouvert ton cadeau au lieu de travailler, donc je devrais t'engueuler. Mais on va faire une exception. Voilà, je savais pas quoi t'offrir, et je suis tombé par hasard sur ça, dans un magasin… un jour où j'étais en déplacement… bref. Comme y avait moyen d'enregistrer un message dessus, je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute l'occasion de te dire tout ce que j'ai jamais su te dire. Manque de temps, manque de courage, je sais pas. Manque de tranquillité, peut-être. Peur qu'on m'entende. Que tu m'entendes, peut-être, aussi. Tout d'abord, je t'aime. Tu le sais sans doute, j'imagine, après tant d'années. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aime. Hum… vraiment pas mon truc, parler de ça. Je… je sais bien que tu aimes pas l'idée de vieillir, c'est peut-être ton incroyable narcissisme qui fait ça… ou peut-être l'idée de pas savoir ce qu'il se passe après. Après maintenant. Après la guerre. Quand la Congrégation sera dissoute. Ouais, les autres ils se sépareront. Ils rentreront tous chez eux, au Japon, en Amérique, en Angleterre. Je sais bien que ça te fait peur. Mais moi pas. Parce que je sais bien que ça s'arrêtera pas comme ça, pas après tout ce temps, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Ne répète à personne ce que je vais te dire, ça me ferait perdre ma crédibilité, de dire des conneries pareilles. Je serai toujours là. Toujours là à te crier dessus et à te faire travailler, à supporter tes idioties, à te faire du café, à détruire tes inventions mortelles. Je serai toujours là, même quand tu seras vieux, même quand tous les autres seront partis. Voilà, j'espère que tu as bien écouté, sinon y a toujours moyen de rembobiner et ré-écouter… Bon anniversaire. Je… j'ai fini ce que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui. Je t'attends dans ta chambre.

L'enregistrement était fini et l'automate referma ses grands yeux bleus.

Lenalee posa la main sur sa bouche, le souffle coupé.

-Nii-san… tu as de la chance, j'espère que tu le sais, crétin.

Elle rit doucement, quelques minuscules larmes au coin des cils. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour son frère, dans le fond il n'avait besoin de rien. Il avait ce qui lui fallait.

OoOoO

-Mon Reever, tu dors ? chuchota Komui en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond.

-Mmmnon…

-Je veux encore un câlin, geignit le Chinois en se glissant au plus près de lui.

-Fous-moi la paix, marmonna Reever en plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Maiiiis, c'est mon anniversaire, je peux te demander tout ce que je veux !

-Oui, oui, plus tard.

Komui s'apprêtait à bouder, lorsque Reever se redressa avec un hoquet de stupeur.

-Mon cadeau ! Tu l'as mis où ?

-Quoi, le robot-toi ?

-Oui !

-Je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau, répondit Komui avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

-Oh noooon, pleurnicha Reever en retombant dans l'oreiller. J'espère que personne va tomber dessus…

Komui saisit l'occasion.

-Un câlin te consolerait ?

Son sourire était pervers et ses mains baladeuses.

-Komui, arrête… nnnn… ohh…

-Je savais que ça te consolerait, chuchota le Grand Intendant avec un petit rire attendri.

-Je vais te tuer, je vais vraiment te… tuer… hm…

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

* * *

Toujours aussi marshmallow, mais je crois que vous finirez par avoir l'habitude!^^ Envoyez tout plein de reviews, pour me motiver pour faire mieux la prochaine fois xP

Je vous adore mes lectrices chéries /love love/ (et je promets de rattraper mon retard sur mes autres fics^^"")


	10. Parce que tu portes mon enfant

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis de retour avec un petit Mpreg. Oui, je sais, c'est pas... très... moralement acceptable. Mais Komui n'est pas moralement acceptable donc bon. J'ai fait lire en avant-première à **ChibiKitsu**, histoire de vérifier que je ne suis pas partie dans mon trip... elle a dit que c'était bon, donc je vous l'offre!

**RàR**

**KaibtsuOujo** Merci beaucoup! je suis contente de voir que le KoRee a de plus en plus de fans!

**Risaa** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le marshmallow (dans des quantités acceptables, bien sûr xD)

**Shigure-sensei** Merci! J'espère que cet OS te plaira tout autant^^

**elinska** oui, les baleines... (regard dans le vague) héhé, je m'étais éclatée en inventant ce truc xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Strange-Aya** merci beaucoup! J'oublie d'aller vérifier sur ton compte si tu publies ou pas (je vais voir ça de ce pas)... je connais Kingdom Hearts de nom seulement... Mais pas assez pour lire des fics là-dessus xD J'ai posté d'autres chapitres sur "Quand la vengeance..." (je crois que tu auras remarqué^^")

**Rose-Eliade** Merci!

Bonne lecture à toutes! J'espère ne pas vous dégoûter avec ce Mpreg xD C'est juste parce que j'ai fait un tour sur DeviantArt et j'ai cherché tous les "meme" (c'est un genre de petit questionnaire sur un thème, et on répond à chaque question par un petit dessin ou parfois par des textes, puis on choisit une autre personne qui devra répondre au questionnaire) sur le Mpreg. J'en ai vu des tellement mignons et d'autres tellement drôles que j'ai juste eu envie d'en faire aussi! (j'ai particulièrement adoré ceux sur le couple ShunsuixUkitake, dans Bleach =w=). Ceci était censé être un Mpreg mignon et drôle. Mais on va dire que la "maman" a échappé à mon contrôle et le "mignon" est devenu... agressif xD Vous comprendrez en lisant! xD

**Parce que tu portes mon enfant...**

Komui passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de Reever.

-Reeeeever, appela-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait discret – sa voix montait un peu trop dans les aigus pour pouvoir rester discrète.

L'Australien leva les yeux, intrigué.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour ? demanda le Chinois en entrant dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

-Euhhh… tu pourrais être plus précis ? On parle de beaucoup de trucs.

Komui rosit légèrement.

-Oui, mais… ça doit t'avoir marqué.

Reever soupira, mais fit une pause dans son travail pour réfléchir.

-Chaipas, la crise du pétrole ? La nouvelle recette de nouilles de Jeryy ? Les regards douteux entre Lavi et Kanda ?

-Nnnnnan… râla Komui.

-Allez, accouche, j'ai du boulot.

-Ah ben justement, ça a un lien avec les accouchements.

Reever fronça les sourcils.

-Accouchements ? répéta-t-il.

-Euh… ouiiii, tu sais, le… truc… à propos… d'avoir…

Komui se tut, hésitant, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-… des enfants.

-Ouais, et ? mâchonna Reever, qui ne se sentait plus trop concerné.

-Et… je… je m'occupais bien de Lenalee, quand on était gamins. Je suis doué avec les enfants…

-C'est parce que tu en es un, le coupa Reever. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

-Eh bien, je pense que j'ai résolu le problème.

-Quel problème ? marmonna le blond, fatigué du discours décousu de son amant.

-Le problème d'avoir des enfants quand on est deux hommes.

-… hein ?

-Je crois que ce serait possible d'implanter un utérus à un homme.

Reever ne put se retenir de pouffer.

-Implante-toi ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Bah si, justement, ça te regarde. Je m'implante rien du tout, c'est pour toi que j'ai conçu ce truc.

Reever faillit s'étouffer.

-QUOI ? Non mais merci bien, j'y tiens pas !

-Mais ce serait juste un test, dans un premier temps… pour voir si c'est viable pour un homme de porter un enfant.

-Je te le dis tout de suite et sans test : ce n'est PAS viable ! Crétin !

-Mais-euh ! T'avais dit que t'étais d'accord pour avoir un enfant…

-L'adoption, tu connais ?

-Mais je veux… tes gènes, ton ADN, je veux dire… c'est toi, personne d'autre… protesta Komui à mi-voix.

-Je tiens à mon pénis, moi. Va pas t'imaginer que je vais l'échanger avec quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Reever, choqué.

-Moi aussi, j'y tiens, se défendit Komui. Je n'y toucherai pas, c'est juste que je vais te greffer un utérus. Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Rien à voir, en effet, ironisa Reever. Tu es au courant qu'un utérus est directement lié à un vagin ? Les vagins ne m'ont jamais intéressé, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, espèce de cinglé !

-Mais nooon, y a pas de vagin. Juste une poche pour faire grandir le bébé. _Notre_ bébé !

Komui avait un regard de fou, et Reever chercha un endroit où se cacher.

-Non, conclut Reever, aussi ferme que possible.

Une grimace douloureuse traversa le visage du Chinois. Reever s'en sentit un peu coupable, mais n'osa pas pour autant revenir sur ses mots.

-Mais… Reever…

-Quoi ?

-On n'a aucun avenir, ici. Derrière, c'était déjà la guerre, devant, c'est encore la guerre. A perte de vue. On a subi un raid à cause duquel on a perdu tellement d'hommes. Les Exorcistes se font massacrer chaque jour un peu plus, s'ils survivent, ils deviendront fous. On n'a pas d'avenir, même toi, toi qui ne sors presque jamais, tu t'es fait prendre en otage. Et même si tout ça se finit bien, je peux même pas être sûr que, dehors, tu continueras de m'aimer. J'ai besoin qu'on se construise un avenir, tu comprends ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je vis sans penser à demain, maintenant je ne peux plus. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de construire quelque chose avec toi, me dire que ça durera toujours, même si tu meurs avant moi, même si on devient fous.

Reever resta muet un court instant.

-Je… vais réfléchir, soupira-t-il.

Komui eut un grand sourire et se jeta à son cou.

-Je t'aime.

-Hm, hm.

-Tu verras, ce sera bien, chuchota le Grand Intendant. Toutes les femmes qui ont eu des enfants le disent : c'est magique d'être enceinte. Ça peut pas être si horrible que tu penses…

-Non, je vais juste avoir le ventre distendu par un alien qui me parasitera jusqu'au fond de ma chair, je vais juste avoir la nausée à longueur de journée, mes organes vont devoir changer de place pour laisser de l'espace pour l'alien, et je suis à peu près certain que mes hanches étroites vont soit s'élargir, soit se briser sous la pression. C'est pas si horrible.

-Je serai là pour te faire manger des fraises ? proposa Komui avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Reever…

-Non, il faut que je réfléchisse. Parce que tu as raison, et j'aimerais bien qu'on construise quelque chose, mais… c'est _mon_ corps. Et y mettre un enfant de force, c'est comme de violer ma chair. Je sais pas si j'en ai envie.

Komui baissa les yeux. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis chuchota contre ses lèvres :

-Prends ton temps. Si tu n'es pas prêt, ce sera horrible.

Reever captura ses lèvres, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs.

Après un long moment, il rompit le contact.

-Je… explique-moi comment tu comptes faire…

Komui eut l'air réjoui. Il s'assit sur le bureau de Reever et commença son explication.

-J'ai prélevé des cellules d'un utérus de porc… enfin, de truie. Puisqu'ils sont proches de nous génétiquement. J'ai observé comment elles fonctionnaient, et je t'ai pris quelques cellules de peau pendant que tu dormais, pour remplacer le matériel génétique des cellules porcines par le tien.

Reever suivait l'explication, très concentré.

-Mais avant ça, j'avais testé avec des cellules de rat, sur d'autres rats. J'ai réussi à implanter un utérus artificiel à des rats mâles, et dans quatre-vingt-cinq pourcents des cas, l'organe était accepté par l'organisme.

-Comment tu as fait pour les implanter ? Chirurgicalement ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai modifié légèrement les cellules pour que leur temps de mitose soit plus court. Ainsi, elles se dédoublent plus rapidement, et s'organisent plus vite en organe. J'ai implanté les premières cellules dans le ventre des rats, avec une seringue, simplement. En trois jours, l'utérus était presque fini, et en une semaine, il était prêt à recevoir un ovule fécondé.

-Oh.

Malgré tout, malgré l'aspect parfaitement déjanté de cette histoire, Reever devait admettre que Komui avait du génie.

-J'ai ensuite essayé de fabriquer un zygote composé du matériel génétique de deux hommes. J'ai pris un ovule de rat, dont j'ai vidé le noyau. J'ai remplacé le matériel génétique féminin par celui du mâle auquel j'avais implanté l'utérus, et j'ai ensuite amené un spermatozoïde d'un autre rat mâle à féconder l'ovule « masculin ».

-Dolly, murmura Reever, dépité.

-Quoi ?

-Ton histoire, elle me fait penser à la brebis clonée, Dolly. Tu vas me foutre un clone dans le ventre ?

-Non, puisque ce sera un mélange entre ton ADN et le mien, se défendit Komui. Quoique, ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un mini-Reever…

-Komui ! s'exclama l'Australien, le ramenant à l'ordre.

-Oui, donc. Une fois que j'avais formé ce zygote, je l'ai injecté dans l'utérus du rat. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne tienne pas, comme la plupart des fécondations in vitro. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de faire tout plein de zygotes, sinon, ça ferait trop d'enfants. On n'en veut qu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, j'ai observé dans quelle proportion les grossesses étaient menées à terme. Sur cinquante-quatre rats, quarante-huit ont eu un petit. Et en observant l'ADN de ces petits, j'ai constaté que c'était un bon cocktail entre les deux matériels génétiques des pères.

-Comment tu les as accouchés ?

-Césarienne. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est compliqué de faire ça sur des rats, mais je m'en suis bien tiré. Je n'ai perdu que trois rats. Et les petits sont en bonne santé. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes…

-Mais un corps mâle n'est pas censé porter des petits, objecta Reever.

-Tout s'est bien passé. Enfin, sauf pour un rat, dont le petit appuyait sur la colonne vertébrale, et qui a eu une rupture de la moelle épinière, mais… ça arrive aussi dans les grossesses normales, non ?

-Et les hormones ?

-Oui, j'ai dû leur injecter de la progestérone pour mener la grossesse à terme, mais ça ne les a pas affecté.

-Non, bien sûr, ironisa Reever.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu fais en sorte que je devienne imberbe et que je me retrouve avec une voix suraiguë, je te tue, compris ?

-Mais non, ça ira… bon, j'y vais mon amour !

Komui sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

OoOoO

Reever avait fini par accepter. Parce que Komui lui avait juré que tout était sous contrôle, parce qu'il l'avait harcelé et presque soumis à la torture pour le convaincre, parce qu'il lui avait montré les résultats de ses recherches, et parce que, dans le fond, l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Son unique commentaire avait été « tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler… ».

Komui lui avait injecté les cellules d'utérus de truie génétiquement modifiées, quelque part entre l'intestin grêle et la vessie deux semaines auparavant.

-Les analyses montrent que l'utérus s'est implanté correctement. On peut passer à l'étape suivante… dit joyeusement Komui en enfilant des gants de latex blanc.

Reever ne répondit rien, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter.

Komui lui injecta cet étrange ovule fécondé de façon encore plus étrange, et l'Australien se demanda si tout cela était bien raisonnable.

OoOoO

Reever se réveilla avec une irrépressible envie de faire pipi. Il garda les yeux à moitié fermés, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. La première chose qu'il vit entre ses paupières mi-closes fut le visage de Komui. Bien sûr. Parce que depuis trois mois, cet étrange bonhomme qui s'était retrouvé certainement par erreur à la tête de la plus grande organisation secrète au monde se réveillait longtemps avant lui et le regardait dormir. Il le _regardait dormir _! De l'avis de Reever, il n'y avait que les grands pervers psychopathes qui passaient des heures à regarder quelqu'un dormir.

-Bonjour ? marmonna-t-il, avec la vague impression que ce jour n'allait _pas_ être bon.

-Bonjour mon amour ! Tu as bien dormi ? s'écria Komui avec une telle délicatesse que Reever eut envie de le remercier de lui crever les tympans si tôt en se levant (à grands coups de pied au cul).

-Laisse-moi pisser, répondit simplement Reever en lui filant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Il n'était _pas_ d'humeur mignonne et rose et marshmallow et joyeuse.

Komui se recula avec un petit geignement peiné, et l'Australien balança ses jambes hors du lit. Il posa inconsciemment la main sur la petite bosse de son ventre, et se leva en râlant.

Il sentit le regard de Komui sur lui.

-QUOI ?

-Je t'aime. Tu es très beau.

Reever lâcha un ricanement nerveux.

-Je suis pas « très beau », j'ai un bébé dans le ventre. C'est pas beau, c'est la nature, et en fait c'est même pas la nature et c'est carrément moche.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un coup, avec une moue boudeuse, qui était du point de vue de Komui, parfaitement craquante. Le Chinois se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit pour le prendre contre lui. Le bébé était serré entre eux deux, et Komui avait l'exact pressentiment que c'était tout à fait sa place.

-Tu es très beau, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es en train de donner la vie, et je t'avouerai que… ça m'excite beaucoup.

-Pervers ! grogna Reever en le repoussant.

Komui ne se laissa pas faire et l'embrassa de force.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Je t'aime.

Reever réussit à se dégager pour aller aux toilettes. Komui se rassit sur le lit en soupirant. Il arbora un grand sourire lorsque l'Australien rouvrit la porte.

-J'en ai _marre_ de ces nausées, gémit-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda doucement Komui en lui caressant la joue.

-Mais va te pendre, grommela-t-il en le repoussant encore.

-Tu vas te laisser faire, oui ? s'irrita le Chinois.

-Tu…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Le Grand Intendant s'était mis à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama et promenait ses doigts sur la peau tendue de son ventre. Reever ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse en silence.

-On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, chuchota-t-il finalement. Je suis _hideux_.

Pas qu'il eût jamais prêté une quelconque attention à son apparence. Mais là… non, c'était trop.

-Je sais que je suis un gros taré, mais pas au point de désirer un homme « hideux », souffla Komui en embrassant son cou.

Il continua de le déshabiller et Reever continua de se laisser faire. Komui l'allongea doucement sur le lit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Doucement, tout doucement. De ses mains d'homme, d'homme fou amoureux, d'homme qui allait être père, il caressa le corps de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il redessina les contours de son être pour lui montrer à quel point il était beau, à quel point il le trouvait magnifique.

-Parce que tu portes mon enfant, tu es plus que beau. Je t'aime, je te désire et ce sera toujours le cas…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans son oreille.

-Komui…

-Et là maintenant je vais te faire l'amour, chuchota-t-il avec un petit rire.

Reever lui répondit d'un simple sourire, un sourire noyé de larmes. Parce qu'il avait ce petit truc dans son ventre, cet insignifiant morceau d'humain qui pressait sur sa vessie et qui le reliait à Komui plus sûrement que tout ce qui existait d'autre au monde.

OoOoO

-Reever, mon amour, tu ne vas _quand même pas_ rester enfermé dans la chambre jusqu'à l'accouchement, si ?

-SI !

Komui soupira, le dos appuyé contre la porte fermée à clé. De l'autre côté, Reever s'était barricadé dans leur chambre.

-Je peux pas sortir avec ce… ce _ventre _!

-Ce n'est pas dramatique, tenta de relativiser le Chinois.

-PAS DRAMATIQUE ? J'ai pris dix kilos ! DIX ! Tout le monde me regarde.

-Tout le monde t'encourage, c'est différent, objecta Komui.

-Je peux très bien rester ici trois mois, dit l'Australien sans l'écouter.

-Sans travailler ? TOI ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'apporter des dossiers le matin et je te les rendrai le soir.

-Et pour manger ? Tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de vexer Jeryy, quand même…

-Je l'ai déjà vexé en vomissant ses nouilles au gingembre.

Komui grimaça de dégoût.

-Oui, je crois que tu l'as vexé à vie. Quelle idée de vomir sur ses chaussures, en même temps… quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que lui…

-Je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte plus le goût du gingembre, si ? C'est _si difficile_ de me faire uniquement des steaks et des hamburgers ?

-Tu insultes le raffinement de Jeryy-pon.

-Parle de ça à ton crétin de fœtus.

-C'est autant ton fœtus que le mien ! protesta Komui en croisant les bras.

-C'est _toi_ qui me l'a foutu dans le ventre !

-Tu étais d'accord ! On ne va pas reparler de ça tous les jours, si ?

-Tant que j'ai un ventre aussi large que la France, oui, on en parlera tous les jours ! s'écria Reever.

-Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais su que les femmes enceintes étaient aussi exaspérantes j'aurais mangé mes rats plutôt que de t'implanter cet embryon !

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Komui manqua de tomber. Reever le fusillait du regard, furieux et impitoyable. Cela fit sourire le Chinois.

-Tu ouvres enfin !

-Je te _déteste_.

L'Australien avait prononcé ces mots en pointant un index accusateur vers Komui.

-La grossesse est censée être une période de joie et de bonne humeur ! s'exaspéra ce dernier. Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?

Reever leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine !

-Toujours avec ça… soupira Komui.

Il entra dans la chambre en tirant Reever derrière lui et le plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il se glissa derrière lui et posa ses deux mains pâles sur son ventre.

-Je le sens bouger, chuchota-t-il.

-… ouais, moi aussi, grommela Reever.

-Pourquoi tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois ? Je sens mon enfant grandir en toi. Et ça me rend heureux. Pas toi ?

Reever posa la main sur le haut de son ventre, très lentement.

-Je… je sais pas. Y a trop de trucs qui m'énervent…

-Mais pense seulement au fait que… que c'est notre enfant ! Pense que c'est le petit garçon ou la petite fille qu'on va élever ensemble.

Reever soupira. Puis osa un sourire.

-Ouais, notre enfant… murmura-t-il.

Il tendit le cou pour embrasser Komui.

-Excuse-moi d'être un emmerdeur. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir de la chambre.

Le Chinois acquiesça doucement, il comprenait, ce n'était pas grave.

-Je dirai à Jeryy de t'apporter des plateaux.

-Sans gingembre, s'il te plaît…

-Hm-hm…

Komui avait un air bizarre dans le regard.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait un mois que tu veux plus que je te touche…

-Et ? insista Reever, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

-Et maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de… tu vois. Enfin, je dis ça parce que tu as l'air de meilleure humeur…

Reever lâcha un soupir excédé.

-Pervers.

-Ne me dis pas que tu peux tenir un mois d'abstinence sans problème !

-Rien à voir, mais… on va faire mal au bébé, non ?

Komui rit doucement, de ce rire suffisant qui signifie « quelle innocence ».

-C'est une idée reçue, mon amour. Au mieux ça lui fera quelques vagues.

-Si tu m'en fais un malformé, je te tue !

-Mourir de ta main sera un plaisir, mon cœur.

Ils retournèrent vers le lit toujours en se chamaillant. Mais Komui voyait dans le regard de Reever que quelque chose avait changé. Comme si, finalement, son ventre de la largeur de la France ne le gênait plus tant que cela.

OoOoO

Quand Reever se réveilla, ce fut à cause de coups de pieds et de poings dans son ventre.

-Mais quel sale gosse ! s'irrita-t-il en grimaçant.

-… et ton papa et moi on t'aime très fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me baves ? marmonna Reever.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit que Komui _parlait à son ventre_.

-Ça va pas mieux, toi, hein ? soupira-t-il.

-Chut, je parle au bébé.

Reever eut envie de rétorquer un truc méchant, mais il ne put que rire. Komui était définitivement gaga.

-J'espère que tu seras une fille, c'est mignon les petites filles. Mais si tu es un garçon, je t'adorerai tout autant ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Et ton papa est chiant mais c'est pas grave parce que je l'aime beaucoup.

Komui sentit des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura la voix de Reever.

OoOoO

Komui se réveilla et essuya instinctivement son menton. Il avait légèrement tendance à baver sur ses dossiers quand il s'endormait en travaillant.

-Je vais aller manger avec Reever, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'apprêtant à rejoindre son amant dans leur chambre.

-C'est de moi que tu parles ? fit Reever en haussant un sourcil. Parce que j'ai déjà mangé.

Komui leva les yeux vers l'Australien, qui se tenait devant son bureau.

-Ton ventre… balbutia le Chinois.

-Quoi mon ventre ? s'étonna Reever en posant une main inquiète sur son estomac. J'ai grossi ?

-Tu…

Son ventre était totalement _plat_.

-Oh merde, c'était juste un rêve, pleurnicha Komui en se tapant la tête contre son bureau.

-De quoi tu me parles ? s'irrita Reever, les poings sur les hanches.

-T'as jamais rêvé de faire des enfants ? demanda le Chinois à brûle-pourpoint.

-Ce serait plutôt difficile étant donné que depuis que je suis en âge de sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est systématiquement des garçons, ironisa Reever.

-Peut-être qu'en modifiant génétiquement des cellules d'utérus de porc… murmura pensivement Komui.

-Génial, mon mec va s'implanter un utérus de porc ! dit Reever, cynique.

-Non, idéalement ce serait pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'idéal, pauvre tache ? s'insurgea l'Australien en lui assénant un coup de classeur sur le haut du crâne.

-Quelle violence ! geignit Komui en se cachant sous son bureau. Et moi qui voulais seulement qu'on fonde une famille !

Reever s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça…

* * *

Alors, c'était pas trop bizarre? ^^" Personnellement, je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

(et oui, je me suis sentie obligée de transformer tout ça en rêve. Vous imaginez _vraiment_ Reever portant l'enfant de Komui? Bon, moi je l'imagine très bien. Mais il y a un petit emmerdeur appelé Luberier qui risquerait d'apprécier très moyennement le fait que des hommes se reproduisent comme ça... surtout que bon, le Vatican n'est toujours pas officiellement en faveur de tout ce qui est yaoiesque. Eh oui mes amis, l'homosexualité reste une maladie ! (ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale, il se fait simplement que dans mon cher petit pays il y a un évêque qui est _très légèrement_ homophobe et qui parle _très légèrement_ plus vite et plus stupidement qu'il ne le devrait). Bref, pour des raisons de cohérence par rapport à l'ambiance du manga, j'ai été obligée de me la jouer "oh ben en fait non, finalement c'était juste un rêve. Dommage, non?")


End file.
